Cartoon Lanterns Unite!
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What happens when characters from different series gain powers of all the lantern corps? A mayhem and race to find out who is the real mastermind pulling the strings for our heroes (and villains).
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 1

This idea came to me after reading about the Blackest Night in the Green Lantern comics.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deep recesses of space is where we see several glowing lights. A closer look revealed each of them to be a different shaped lantern.

These belonged to the corps that once governed over the entire universe, but their previous users had fulfilled peace in all their universes, thereby meaning the Lanterns of the Emotional Spectrum were no longer needed there, but that didn't mean there weren't others that could use these powers.

Each of them glowed bright and sent out five rings each that would spread out and find new wielders.

(Amity Park)

In the town which was common for ghosts is where we find a white-haired young man send a blue-skinned ghost flying who was wearing overalls with a cap.

"Seriously, does that guy ever quit?" sighed Danny Phantom as he turned around to call it a day and spotted a green light fly towards him. He prepared himself for another fight, but saw it was merely a green ring.

"Danny Phantom of Amity Park, you have been found to have great will to live in you. You will be granted a position in the Green Lantern Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto his right hand and began to cover him with a green aura.

"What the-" Danny's form began to change as his attire began to shift colors. The white belt, boots, and gloves shifted green while the D insignia on his chest warped to a green hourglass-looking symbol.

"OK, this is definitely weird." remarked Danny as the ring began to glow brighter. "Now what?"

Soon his figure went straight into the air as the rings needed to gather all the members once found.

(New York City)

The American Dragon himself, Jake Long, was currently getting ready to head out with his skateboard to try some new tricks of his.

He was about to head out, but saw a green ring fly in through his open window and hover in front of him.

"Jake Long of Earth, you have been found Both have great will to live in you. You will be granted a position in the Green Lantern Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto his hand as it began to cause him to shift into his dragon form, except it was different.

Instead of red scales, it was like his body was entirely colored green instead of the usual bright color.

"Woah. Sweet." grinned Jake feeling the power course through him as he was surprised, but loving this ring. But he grew confused when his whole body was pulled through his window and he found himself being sucked up into the air.

"AWWWWWW MAAAAANNNN!" yelled Jake as he disappeared into the sky.

(Orchid Bay)

Juniper Lee, young protectorate of magic, was busy punching the hell out of a cyclops and sent him crashing into a tree that fell on top of him.

"Now stay!" yelled June brushing the dust off her hands at her handy work.

"Nice job lass, but maybe you should go easy on the environment." suggested Monroe surveying the damage.

"Could be worst." remarked June's little brother Ray Ray.

"Oh really? How?" asked Monroe with a questionable look at the eight-year-old.

That was the moment a third Green Lantern ring flew through the sky before stopping in front of the surprised group of three.

"Juniper Lee of Orchid Bay, you have been found Both have great will to live in you. You will be granted a position in the Green Lantern Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto her right hand and began to cover her with a green light that changed her clothes.

After it was done reconfiguring her clothing, she was now wearing a green colored armor similar to the armor Ah-Mah had prepared for her. (Look for Season 3 episode 7 "Out of the Past").

"Woah. June, that is so cool!" cheered Ray Ray giving his sister two thumbs up.

"Yeah, but what is it?" wondered Monroe.

"No idea." responded June as the ring glowed brighter and June soon found herself screaming as she was pulled straight up into the air.

"JUNE!" cried Monroe and Ray Ray as they saw June disappear from their sights.

(Miracle City)

Manny Rivera and his friend Frida Suarez were currently laughing at another prank pulled on the Vice-Principal Chakal by rigging his office with 20 pounds of whipped cream bombs, resulting in him and his office being smothered in whipped cream.

"Man, best prank ever!" yelled Frida thrusting her fists into the air.

"I know right? Nothing could possibly ruin this day!" cheered Manny who stopped walking as a glowing green ring floated in front of them.

"What's that?" asked Frida pointing to the weird ring.

"Don't know? Want me to put it on?" asked Manny with a grin.

"Dude, try it on!" cheered Frida as Manny gladly slipped the ring on, causing a wave of power to course through him as he reverted to his alter ego ElTigre, except his costume looked slightly different.

The brown color that made up most of his costume was now a regular green color instead.

"Woah. Dude, green is not your color." replied Frida with a deadpan expression on her face.

"I agree." replied Manny looking over his attire.

"Manny Rivera of Miracle City, you have been found to have great will to live in you. You will be granted a position in the Green Lantern Corps." spoke the ring as El Tigre's form was covered in a green light and was sent straight into the air with Frida staring up at him in shock.

(Earth 24th and ½ century)

"Four!" yelled Dodgers swinging the golf club and hitting the small ball as it flew across the astro turf and landed near the hole.

"Nic-Nic-Nic-Good shot sir." replied the Cadet as he followed his captain as they took the day to relax and play some gold.

"But of course. Did you expect anything else?" boasted Dodgers getting ready to swing.

"I can think of a few things." muttered the Cadet as Dodgers brought the club down, and missed the ball due to a green ring floating in front of him catching him off guard.

"What the-" Dodgers snarled at missing the ball and turned to the glowing ring and grew confused. "Hey Cadet, haven't As seen this before?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir. Remember? You once became a Green Lantern after grabbing the wrong clothes at the laundromat." filled in Cadet.

"Oh yeah. Good times." grinned the captain as the ring began to speak.

"Duck Dodgers of Earth, you have been found to have great will to live in you. You will be granted a position in the Green Lantern Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto is hand and caused his gold clothing to disappear and be replaced with his Green Lantern suit from before.

"Wow, it still fits." smiled Dodgers as he was soon pulled into space with a loud yell of "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" following.

(Oa)

Soon all five green lights landed on the home planet of the Green Lantern Corps. While all of them looked around in confusion, their attention turned towards the large central power battery on the planet.

"Welcome Green Lantern Corps." spoke the battery as this was just the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay people, this will have various cartoon characters as members in all the corps, and don't suggest anyone because I already have a completed list of who goes where, so don't ask or suggest anyone else because no one else will be added. A total of five per corps. If you want to know why a certain individual or individuals are in that corp, please ask in a pm because if you are a guest, I can't reply to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Miseryville)

In the town where misery was appreciated is where we find a small girl with a red gown on that covered her feet. Her hair was a light brown color and was in a ponytail.

This girl was Heloise, main inventor for all the inventions that caused misery around town. Something she took great pride in.

But she also smiled with glee whenever she saw someone run from her in fear. Fear of what she may create next.

That's why one of the yellow rings zoomed straight towards her and caused her to stop as it floated in front of her.

"Heloise of Miseryville, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto her hand before she could protest and covered in yellow energy that transformed her red dress into a black color with the sleeves and neck area being yellow lined.

"Hmm, not bad." commented Heloise liking the new look and power she was feeling.

"You will now be subjected to psychological and physical conditioning." spoke the ring. "Preparing to transport sentient being."

Heloise usually didn't like being pulled into things out of nowhere, but this looked interesting.

"Bring it on." grinned Heloise as she vanished in a bright orb of yellow light a nd leaving behind a crater.

(Drakken's Lair)

In the hideout of the blue-skinned villain is where a light green tinted woman sat in a chair while browsing through a magazine full of the latest fashions.

"Someone actually wears this?" remarked Shego looking at a bright pink dress that made her gag and turned away. That's when she spotted a small yellow ring fly in through the window and float in front of her.

"Shego of Earth, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto her hand and began to send the power of fear through her, which began to change the green on her outfit to a bright yellow color.

"Okay. This is getting weird." muttered Shego as the ring spoke again. "You will now be subjected to psychological and physical conditioning." spoke the ring. "Preparing to transport sentient being."

"Woah, wait-" Shego was interrupted as the same flash of light took her away and left another crater.

(Endsville)

Mandy was currently bored out of her mind as she watched Billy and Grim play their stupid game.

"Why don't you make something actually cool, Grim?" mentioned Mandy.

"Oh really? And what may I ask, do you recommend?" asked Grim.

Before Mandy could say anything, a yellow power ring flew through the wall and hovered in front of her.

"Mandy of Endsville, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto her right ring finger and filled her full of the power of fear that changed her outfit's color. The pink colors changed to black and the flower changed to a weird symbol that came from the ring. (The yellow ring symbol).

"Not bad. My kinda style." remarked Mandy as the ring began to speak.

"You will now be subjected to psychological and physical conditioning." spoke the ring. "Preparing to transport sentient being."

Mandy was soon teleported as Grim and Billy watched in stunned silence before shrugging their shoulders and going back to their game.

(Fire Nation Prison)

The former princess of the fire nation sat in a special cell that kept her from burning through the bars or door as she sat there with a dark look on her face.

"They will regret the day they were BORN after I become free." muttered Azula who noticed a yellow ring fly in through the bars of her window and stopped in front of her.

"Azula of the Fire Nation, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto her right ring finger and began to shred the straight jacket she was in as she began to be outfitted in her old outfit, except this time the red parts changed to a yellow color with an odd symbol in the middle of the chest area.

Azula grinned as the ring mentioned something about conditioning before she disappeared from her cell with a crater the only sign she was gone.

(Membrane Household)

At their home, the two siblings were doing their usual occurrence. Dib had gone off to try and get proof of Zim's actions, while Gaz was busy playing with her video game.

Gaz though, was getting bored with said game as she had beaten it numerous times and was doing it again for the fifth time.

"Is there anything else to do around here?" she asked herself as a yellow power ring flew in through the kitchen window and made it's way towards her and floated there.

"Gaz of Earth, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." spoke the ring as it flew near her hand.

Gaz arched an eyebrow at it but took her hand away from the game and held it out and watched as the ring flew on and she began to feel a power surge through her as she put the game down.

Her regular outfit was turned black while the skull necklace she wore seemed to morph into a yellow symbol that was on the ring.

"You will now be subjected to psychological and physical conditioning." spoke the ring. "Preparing to transport sentient being."

Gaz looked at the ring funny again as her form disappeared in a flash of yellow before a large crater took up where she was last sitting on the couch, which had also been vaporized.

(Qward)

Soon five individual flashes of yellow light appeared on the planet as each of the females stood there in confusion, both at each other and where they were at.

"What's going on?" asked Mandy.

"You five have been chosen to revive the Sinestro Corps." spoke a voice as they turned and saw it coming from a large power battery.

"Who are you?" asked Heloise pointing to the battery.

"I'm known as many things, but you may call me Parallax." spoke the voice. "Welcome to the Sinestro Corps."


	3. Chapter 3

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 3

Note: I'm gonna tell how they teleport for the first person, and the rest of them will be the same, so I don't have to say the same thing five times.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Miseryville)

We find the ruler of Miseryville pacing as he was furious.

"That Two-shoes is driving me crazy!" shouted the short demon as he was steaming mad. He was tired of that boy always smiling and ruining his attempts at making everyone misery, and it was driving him crazy.

He kept pacing and ended up flat on his back as a red ring crashed into his nose.

"What in the world is this?" snarled Lucius holding the ring up as a voice was heard from it.

"Lucius Heinous of Miseryville, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."

Lucius looked at it weirdly and found his body filled with body as his suit became black with the cuffs turning red. He also let out a rage filled roar as what looked like blood dripped from his mouth.

Soon his form vanished as though swallowed by fire.

(Peaceville)

One pink-haired girl was angry as she watched her brother's stupid band play the gig they had gotten. She tried to keep them from getting the gig, but it failed miserably.

"Why won't they just lose!" yelled Trina who looked up in the air and saw a red ring descend towards her.

"Trina Riffen of Peaceville, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps"

Trina's outfit became a black suit with a red skirt on while her hair gained bright red highlights. She also snarled like a beast as the familiar red plasma dripped from her mouth and she vanished.

What she would have seen if she had stayed longer were two lights coming down towards the same time. One colored Violet and the other Indigo.

(Vicky's House)

Vicky was trashing her room as she was angry! She lost her job after the twerp ratted her out to his parents. Meaning, she lost her job!

"That twerp is gonna pay!" shouted the teen as a red ring flew in and floated in front of her.

"Vicky of Dimmsdale, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."

Vicky still as it flew onto her finger and began to fill her with great rage. She clenched her teeth as they actually sharpened like a wild animal's fangs while more plasma dripped from her mouth.

"Hate..." snarled the girl as she disappeared. What could be seen outside her window was a blue light flying through the air.

(Fairyworld)

We find the toughest fairy in the universe working out with anger as he was thinking of a certain human.

"Timmy Turner has caused too much trouble. He must pay for every problem he has brought to the Earth and Fairyworld." snarled Jorgan.

What he failed to notice was the red ring that flew in through the window and stop right in front of him.

"Jorgan Von Strangle of Fairyworld, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."

As the ring flew onto his finger, his body began to get filled with power as his regular outfit became red and his veins could be seen more visibly due to his sleeveless outfit.

As his form disappeared, a lone black light flew through the air.

(Tasmania)

In the home of the Tasmanian Devil is where said creature was spinning around. But not in hunger, but in anger.

He was tired of being beaten by that rabbit whenever he was in those sketches they did, and it was driving him crazy.

"Dakldkenkd." snarled Taz as he noticed a red glwoing ring on the ground and picked it up with curiosity.

"Tasmanian Devil of Tasmania, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."

Taz watched in confusion as it slipped onto his finger and he felt more rage than ever before. Red plasma dripped from his mouth while his whole body became enveloped in a red aura.

As he vanished like the others, another blue light could be seen in the sky flying into the horizon.

(Ysmault)

Soon all five flames appeared on the planet as each of them snarled at each other and were about to attack, but stopped when they heard a loud roar come from the Red Lantern's central battery.

"Silence! You will be silent! For I am The Butcher!" boomed the voice as the aura around the battery formed into a large bull-like creature.


	4. Chapter 4

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Equestria: Bad Lands)

Here in the bad lands we can see a certain changeling queen cursing her bad luck because of recent events that had happened to her.

"Damn it! My plan was foiled by that unicorn!" she yelled referring to Twilight, who had foiled her plans by figuring out her disguise.

But even if the plan she had to invade canterlot was evil, she didn't do it because she was evil...but instead because she wanted to feed her children.

You see, her species had always been known as scary looking, but they couldn't help that. All they wanted was love in order to survive. It wasn't because they were sadistic about it. Chrysalis was merely trying to be a good mother and keep her children safe.

She sighed not only at that, but because...her heart had fallen in love with a dragon!

You see, while she had been Cadence at the palace, she had seen the dragon that was Twilight's assistance when she and her friends arrived.

At first she hadn't thought much of him, but after spending sometime with him, where he had called her cousin, she had begun to feel something else for him.

She even found herself thinking he was cute in that tuxedo of his as he held the rings for the ceremony.

She also thought that once she took over canterlot, she would keep him for herself as well!

As she growled over her loss, a violet ring flew in through the cave's entrance towards her.

"What is this?" Wondered the queen in surprise.

"Queen Chrysalis of Equestria, you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." spoke the ring before it flew onto her twisted horn.

Soon there was a purple glow around Chrysalis which dissipated, showing her now having her green body parts colored purple and the Star Sapphires' symbol on her chest.

"What is this?" the queen asked in confusion.

But soon she was teleported in a purple light towards the sky!

(Acme Acres Junkyard)

In this area full of junk, is where one can find a red Cadillac that was home to one Fifi Le Fume.

Fifi herself was thinking about how to court her crush, Furrball.

"Now, what would monsieur Furrball like?" wondered Fifi who was thinking of perhaps getting him a gift to help break the ice.

"Or what should I wear?" She told herself.

She may not need to wear clothes most of the time, but maybe a nice dress could also work.

Suddenly a violet ring appeared before her!

"Sacre bleu! What is this?" she asked as she stared at the glowing ring.

"Fifi Le Fume, you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." The ring said before flying towards her.

It slid onto her ring finger and she began to glow as her body was being covered by the light. After a few minutes, it dimmed down to reveal Fifi in a violet colored leotard over her body with gloves that reached towards her elbows. She also had a headband of the same color with the symbol for the Star Sapphires in the middle of it.

"Magnificent~!" She said before she was covered in purple lightning and sent flying towards space.

(Peaceville)

In the garage where Grojband practice and hung out, is where we find a lone redhead tuning her guitar.

Laney Penn sighed as she thought of her crush, Corey, whom seemed oblivious to her feelings.

'No matter what I do, he'll just keep missing my feelings.' thought the girl as she set her guitar down and sighed.

But then a violet ring appeared in front of her!

"Laney Penn of Peaceville, you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." spoke the ring as it slid onto her finger and she began to glow from the light.

Now Laney wore a black body suit with purple parts and the Star Sapphires' symbol on her chest.

"Woah, this is getting weird." she remarked as she vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

(Danville)

Isabella was reading the reports of her fellow fireside girls while thinking how to win Phineas' heart. 

She wanted to try and get through to him that she really really liked him, but he was oblivious to everything but his inventions.

Suddenly a purple ring floated in front of her!

"Isabella Garcia of Danville, you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." the ring spoke before it flew onto her hand.

Isabella was soon revealed to have a purple and black version of her explorers outfit with the Star Sapphires' logo on her hair accessory. 

"Ooh, this is pretty cute." smiled Isabella looking over her new clothing.

Soon she was covered in a purple light and sent to space!

(Mars)

In the royal palace located on the red planet int he distant future is where we find the queen of mars herself sitting on her throne.

She was thinking about her recent encounter with Dodgers. (The Episode Where She Tried To Kill Him But Let Him Go).

She had the great plan of luring him out so she could have vengeance on him, but even when she had him in her sights, she couldn't give the order to have him destroyed. 

The reason was because she still loved him, and thus she let him go...

But she wondered if her feelings for him would ever be returned.

That's when a violet ring flew in from the atmosphere and found it's way to her. 

"Queen Tyr'ahnee, you have great love inside you. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." The ring said as it put itself on her.

She stared in surprise as her curvy form became surrounded in a violet light that dimmed down to show her wearing a mere violet colored version of her battle armor.

"This is unexpected..." She told herself before being teleported by a purple light to space.

(Zamaron)

The five girls looked at each other in surprise as they relieved they were somewhere else.

"Females! You all have been summoned here to revive the Star Sapphire corps." came a voice from the large central battery of the planet.

"As for whom I am, I AM THE PREDATOR!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ba Sing Se Walls)

In the Earth Nation Capital, we find the young avatar Aang smiling as the celebration for the defeat of the firelord was going on.

Not only that, but he also finally confessed his feelings for Katara, who returned them and now they were going out!

"I couldn't hope for anything else." smiled Aang looking out the window.

But then a blue ring appeared before him!

"Aang of the Elemental Nations, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." spoke the ring as it flew onto his hand.

Then a blue glow covered him before showing Aang now wearing a blue and black version of his airbender clothes.

"Wow. This is pretty cool." smiled Aang whose form disappeared int a beam of light that stretched into the air.

(Bellwood)

Benjamin Tennyson, or Ben Tennyson, or just Ben 10, sighed as he and Rook captured another rogue alien.

He had been hoping for some better action than these low level thugs to try and alleviate the boredom he was feeling.

Suddenly a blue ring floated next to him!

"Ben Tennyson of Earth, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

"Wait wha-?" Ben could only say before the ring put itself on him and he was covered in a bright light before revealing him wearing the Ultra Ben outfit he fantasized about, but with black instead of white.

"Okay, this just got weirder." remarked Ben disappearing before Rook even turned around.

(Dimmsdale)

Timmy Turner was currently laying on his head as he was thinking of all the bad obstacles he's either faced, or caused due to his wishing.

"What's wrong, Sport?" Wanda asked as she, Cosmo and Poof appeared.

"I've been thinking. I've made a lot of bad wishes in the past, and I'm still making them today." commented Timmy.

"So? You always found a way to fix those wishes." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, but I'm tired of that constantly happening. I'm hoping to stop that and actually do something else." replied Timmy.

"Poof Poof?" Asked the baby fairy.

"I don't know. I just want to do something for other people than for myself." replied Timmy with determination.

Then a blue ring appeared before him!

"Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

Then before anyone could say anything, the ring put itself on Timmy as the boy was covered in a blue light before showing him wearing a similar suit to his Clef alter ego when he was in the Crimson Chin comics, but with blue instead of red and black instead of yellow.

"Woah! This is awesome!" smiled Timmy who disappeared in a beam of light before his godparents could stop him.

(Acme Acres Alleyway)

Now we see a certain blue cat known as Furrball trying to think how to confess to a certain skunk.

He was thinking of possibly surprising her, but what if she was scared of him for it? Maybe he could take her out, but he didn't have money.

Just then, a blue light came down from the sky and floated in front of him.

"Furrball of Acme Acres, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the blue lantern corps!" Said the ring before it put itself on Furball and a blue light shone before it showed him wearing a black and blue tuxedo with a domino mask on his face (Like Robin from Teen Titans).

Soon he found himself beamed up into space while noticing a violet light rise up from the Junkyard Fifi lived in before disappearing.

(Beach City)

Steven and the crystal gems were returning after a mission with another crystal beast trapped.

"That was awesome!" cheered Steven fist bumping the air.

"Yeah, it was!" Amethyst agreed.

Pearl and Garnet were just glad Steven wasn't harmed and didn't stop him and Amethyst from dancing in victory.

But then a blue ring suddenly floated in front of Steven!

"Steven Universe of Beach City, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." spoke the ring before it flew onto his finger.

Then Steven was covered in a blue light before it revealed him wearing a blue and black astronaut suit with the blue lantern corps symbol on his chest.

"Woah." said Steven in awe as he was sent through the roof in a beam of light.

"Steven!" cried the gems who could only watch as Steven disappeared.

(Odym)

Soon all 5 blue lanterns appeared after teleporting and looked at each other.

"Welcome young ones. I have called you here for the matter of restoring hope to the universe by reviving the Blue Lantern Corps." spoke a voice from the central power battery.

"Who are you?" Asked Steven.

"I am Adara." spoke the voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ponyville)

We find ourselves at a small cottage where a yellow pegasus could be seen tending to the little critters out back.

This was Fluttershy, the bearer of the element of kindness and a shy yet good pony. She was making sure all of her animal friends were well fed for the day.

"Here you go Angel." She said giving the bunny a plate of vegetables, which the bunny ate in fear of getting "the glare" from his caretaker.

As that went on, an indigo colored light flew through the air and toward the cottage.

"Eh? W-what's that?!" Fluttershy gasped as the light stopped in front of her and was revealed to be a indigo ring.

"Fluttershy, you have the ability to feel great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe." spoke the ring as it flew onto her tail and made itself into a makeshift hairband as the pegasus began to feel a strange power surge through her.

Then the pegasus saw that she was clad in a suit similar to her Power Pony counterpart, but in indigo instead of green.

She also saw an indigo staff on her back with a strap to keep it with her as she disappeared from her cottage.

(Ba Sing Se)

Katara smiled as she was feeding some Turtle Ducks near one of the ponds of the great city.

Everything had finally calmed down after the war ended thanks to her and her friends' efforts, especially Aang's.

As she finished feeding the little animals, she saw an indigo ring glowing on the ground.

What's this...?" She asked curious as she went to see it.

"Katara, you have the ability to feel great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe." spoke the ring as it flew onto her finger. Then a bright indigo light covered her before dissipating and showing Katara wearing a purple version of her Water Bending outfit. A purple staff also appeared and landed in her hands as she looked at her attire in confusion.

"Well...this is new..." She managed to say before she was covered in a indigo light and sent flying.

(The Modifyers.)

Agent Xero sighed as she and her partner Mole sat in their ship after succeeding in getting back the artifact from her enemy.

"That was exhausting." sighed Xero wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Indeed, but we got the object back!" Said Mole. He held up a small indigo colored ring in his hands. "Also I found this near our entrance." He said.

"What is it?" asked Xero.

But before her partner could answer they saw the indigo ring float to her and say, "Agent Xero, you have great compassion in your heart. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe." It flew onto her hand as her form began to glow with an indigo glow as her usual outfit became indigo.

"Well...this is new..." Confessed Xero. An indigo staff appeared in her hands as she disappeared from the spot.

(Peaceville)

Just as Trina disappeared with her red ring, an indigo ring flew towards the spot she was just at.

Then an indigo glow appeared before revealing Katrina, Trina's good side that separated from her because of the red ring.

Katrina was currently rubbing her head before looking at her surroundings.

"What...happened...?" She asked herself before noticing the ring near her.

"Katrina, you have great compassion in your heart. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe." spoke the ring as it flew onto her hand. Then an indigo glow covered her before revealing her wearing a black and purple sailor uniform with an indigo staff in her hands.

"Oooh! This is so cute!" smiled Katrina before disappearing.

(Gumball's House)

Nicole Watterson smiled at the neat and tidy living room as she had finished cleaning it up.

"There, it's all clean...at least until Richard or the kids come in with another crazy idea..." Sighed Nicole with a smile.

As she went to sit down, she spotted something between the couch cushions.

"What's this?" She asked as she saw an indigo ring and picked it up.

"Nicole, you have great compassion in your heart. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe." spoke the ring as it flew onto her paw.

Then an indigo light covered her before showing her wearing the soldier clothes from the fridge episode, but in indigo and black with a indigo staff.

"This is very strange." she mumbled before vanishing from the spot.

(Nok)

The five chosen wielders found themselves on the planet of Nok as the central power battery stood before them.

"W-where are...we?" Asked Katrina as the girls looked at each other.

"You are on Nok." spoke a voice from the battery.

Then the girls looked at a indigo octopus with 8 appendages.

"W-Who are you?" asked Fluttershy in fear.

"Don't worry my child, I am Proselyte." Announced the octopus kindly .


	7. Chapter 7

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 7

Spike will be the only orange lantern because Larfleeze was the only orange lantern out of the entire corp for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ponyville)

We find ourselves with a small dragon named Spike as he was busy gathering herbs for Fluttershy who had asked him to grab a few near the forest.

"And there is the last one!" Grinned the dragon as he picked the last herb and put it in a bag. He turned and was about ready to head back home, but stopped when he noticed a light coming from a nearby cave.

"Eh...what is that?" Spike wondered as he felt something calling to him. He headed towards the cave and saw the light getting brighter and brighter as went deeper into it.

But the more he went in, he felt himself changing...

'Wow, this cave is really nice. It should be mine.' he thought as he stopped and spotted what was making the glow.

The source of the glow was revealed to be an orange battery standing in the middle of a wrecked ship.

'Come closer.' whispered a voice in his head as he walked closer to it.

Spike grunted as he followed the voice's orders.

He walked up to the battery as his eyes seemed to glow orange and was mesmerized by the color.

'What...is this?' Spike thought.

'It's yours. Just look at it. You deserve it.' spoke the voice again.

'W-what?!' He gasped in shock as he looked around.

'Don't be shy. Just grab it and it's all yours.' whispered the voice as he stared at the battery.

'W-What's...the catch?!' Spike asked, barely holding himself.

'Nothing. You'll just have the chance to get everything you want.' came the voice's reply.

Spike thought about what he was told before giving in. He grabbed the battery and felt a great surge of power fill his small form.

Then a orange glow covered Spike before it dissipated, revealing his new form.

"Fascinating..." Spike chuckled to himself as he saw his body. He had grown big enough to reach the cave's ceiling and seemed to have become his grown form when he went on a rampage. This time though, his scales were all black with his spikes colored orange.

"Yes...yes! I like this!" Grinned the dragon.

He picked the battery up and curled his tail around it to keep it close and began to look around for anything else that was HIS! Then Spike saw the treasure inside the wrecked ship and took it as his.

'It's not enough. I want more, MORE!' he thought with a grin.

Spike then decided to walk out to see if there was anything else that he could take as his! He looked around the forest until his eyes spotted Ponyville in the distance.

Spike then grinned as he saw his new objective.

'It's MINE!' he thought as he made his way towards the town.


	8. Chapter 8

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Oa)

"Um, can you please tell us, WHERE THE HECK WE ARE !?" exclaimed El Tigre.

"You're on planet Oa." Answered the willpower battery.

"Well why are we here?" asked Danny.

"You're here to restore the Green Lantern Corps." was the answer.

"But what is that? And who exactly are you?" asked June.

"My name is Ion, the manifestation of Will. And you were chosen due to the will you each carry in your hearts." he spoke.

"What will?" Dodgers asked curious.

"The will to defend the innocent." replied Ion.

All 5 heroes then thought about the time they had fought to protect those who were innocent.

El Tigre with his family keeping the city safe.

June keeping Orchid Bay monster free.

Danny warding off ghosts.

Jake keeping the city safe from any magical danger.

And even Dodgers keeping the galaxy safe from intergalactic villains.

"OK, point taken." relented June.

Ion nodded before he continued: "That is why all of you have been given the mission to revive the Green Lanterns." Ion said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Asked El Tigre.

"You must uphold law and order. Meaning you must face the old enemy of the Green Lanterns. The Sinestro Corps." Ion informed.

"The who-what-now?" Dodgers asked confused.

"They are a corps of evil people who wish to spread fear throughout the entire universe." spoke Ion.

Everyone got serious upon hearing that as El Tigre asked, "How much fear are we talking about?"

"This fear has been accumulated from the universe itself. And in their hands, no one will be safe."

"Damn..." June cursed.

"Now I shall show you the ways of using your new abilities."

(Qward)

Currently all members of the Sinestro Corps were glaring at each other darkly over a very important matter...

"I say I should lead us." growled Shego.

"Like hell! If anyone should be the leader it should be me!" Growled Heloise.

"Please, like either of you peasants deserve to lead. I actually have experience leading fools like you." mocked Azula.

"Who says you're the only one that can manipulate others." Mandy said as she remembered how she took over KND HQ and even the alternate future where she became immortal.

"Why am I even bothering with this?" groaned Gaz going back to her game.

"ENOUGH!" growled Parallax getting everyone's attention. "I did not bring you all here to bicker like children!"

"Thank god." Gaz said glad that the fight was over.

"Then why are we here?" asked Shego.

"To unleash fear across the universe." Laughed the manifestation of fear.

"I already do that. What's in it for us?" glared Mandy.

"You would have unlimited power from not only me, but also the people that fear you all." Explained the yellow battery.

That peaked all of their interest, besides Gaz who was focusing on her game.

"The more people fear you, the stronger you will all get." Continued Parallax.

That really peaked their interest. Just scare people and get stronger? That's easy.

"...No offence, but what's the catch?" Asked Heloise with narrowed eyes.

"I merely want you all to do what you do best. Instill so much fear into the universe that it is the only thing they will ever feel again." chuckled Parallax.

The girls just grinned at that, and yes, even Gaz.

"So, do we have a deal?" grinned Parallax.

"Yeah!" All girls said at once.

Parallax grinned as fear would soon spread again.

(Ysmault)

Now we see the five wielders of rage roaring wildly at each other.

"ENOUGH! Go and soak in those crimson pools or I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" roared the Butcher.

The red lanterns shivered in fear and did as told. Each one of them dove into one of the crimson pools and began to feel their rational minds come back.

"What...happened?" Vicky asked after recovering her sanity...

"I...feel like I was ready to attack anything." groaned Lucius.

"Not so different from what I feel normally..." Said the Tasmanian Devil.

"Would someone like totes tell me, WHERE THE HELL WE ARE?!" screamed Trina.

"SILENCE!" Roared the butcher, scaring Trina. "You all are on Ysmault, homeworld of the Red lantern Corps."

"Why are we here?" Asked Jorgan.

"All of you hold rage in your heart, and have been picked to revive the Red Lanterns."

"The Red Lanterns?" They all asked.

"Yes. With your hearts full of rage, you shall have the power to crush any foes who dare to cross your path."

The five lanterns couldn't help but grin upon hearing that.

"The only enemy who will try and stop you is the Blue Lanterns. "Also we must take care of the green lanterns as well!" Growled the Butcher.

"Hah! With me leading us, no one can stop us." grinned Lucius.

"Hey! Who said you'll be leading us?!" Vicky shouted.

"I am the best choice considering I know how to lead." replied Lucius.

"Nonsense! I also know how lead AND I'm bigger and stronger, Shorty!" Mocked Jorgan.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" roared Lucius as both of them were ready to rip the other to shreds.

"SHUT UP!" Trina roared at them.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the Butcher. Everyone then stopped. "You all shall train with your anger, then you will have your chance to crush any foe." spoke the Butcher.

The five lanterns growled before nodding.

(Zamaron)

"So what do we do now?" Isabella asked.

"All of you must go and spread love across the universe." spoke the Predator.

"Eeeeeh?!" All girls screamed with a blush on their faces.

"You must show the universe that love is the greatest emotion anyone can feel."

The girls blushed even more at that declaration.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked the manifestation of love.

"S-sorry Mr. Predator..." Chrysalis apologized after recovering.

"Why are you all blushing?" he asked.

"Well...you see...it's complicated..." Fifi said.

"By love, I am referring to the warmth feeling when you find that special someone." Clarified the Predator with a sweatdrop.

"I-It's not about that!" Clarified Fifi.

"Oh? Than what is it?" he asked.

"Let's say...we have some problems with love..." Said Chrysalis.

"Ah. Well with the power of the Star Sapphires behind each one of you, I guarantee you all can get the one who has stolen your heart."

The girls nodded with a blush and smiled upon hearing that.

"Be cautious, as certain corps will try to hinder you in accomplishing this."

"Like who?" Asked the red headed drum player.

"Trust me. You'll know them when you see them."

(Odym)

"Why were we brought here?" asked Aang.

"To bring hope to the universe." Answered Alada.

"But, that's way bigger than Beach City." chimed in Steven.

"By giving hope to the universe, you'll also give more hope to Beach City." The manifestation of hope said.

"But how can five of us do it?" asked Aang.

"Through your rings."

Each of them looked at their rings in confusion.

"How can these rings help us?" Asked Ben.

"You must harness the hope all around the universe, and shape into what your heart desires."

'How we do channel the hope?' Furball raised that message.

"You must feel the hope of lives throughout the universe, and imagine what you wish to create."

Then they heard a "YAHOO!" and saw Timmy jumping on a blue trampoline that came from his blue ring!

"Woah." gasped Steven before closing his eyes to try and focus. Then he managed to create a blue bubble around himself! "This is so cool!" grinned Steven.

"You see? Focus and feeling the hope is what you need to do, to properly use the rings."

Then they saw Aang create a blue colored version of his air-staff.

"So all we have to do is the usual hero stuff?" asked Ben.

"Yes."

"That's easy. Who are the baddies we gotta take down?" asked Ben with a confident tone.

"There are many, but mostly the Red lantern squad..." Answered Adara seriously .

"So we take down these Red guys, and fill everyone with hope?" asked Steven.

"Indeed, young one."

'Sounds simple enough.' read Furrball's message.

"Then let's start..." Adara said.

(Nok)

"Now then, please let me tell you about your mission..." Said the kindly octopus. "It is the duty of the Indigo Tribe to spread compassion to all other beings."

"Um...e-excuse me...Mr. Octopus..." Fluttershy called as everyone looked at her. "H-how we're going to do t-that?"

"By going out, and showing all that compassion can soothe all hearts."

All girls blushed at the double meaning of the words.

"What about those at home?" asked Katrina.

"Them as well."

"But I can't do this. I have a family at home waiting for me." spoke Nicole.

"I assure you that if anything was wrong with them, you would be instantly teleported to their location..." Assured the manifestation of compassion.

Nicole was still uneasy, but took a deep breath to calm down. "I see...anyway, thanks for telling me that..." She told the octopus.

"Do not worry. Once we have spread compassion throughout the entire universe, you will all be returned to your worlds."

The girls looked more calm, but still a bit uneasy.

(Equestria)

Spike just grinned to himself as he neared ponyville, where he could already think of what to take as HIS!

'Hold it.' hissed the voice that lead him to the cave.

"Shiny things?" The dragon asked curiously. "Like what?"

'Lots and lots of rings for different colors. Imagine piles of those shiny things in YOUR cave.' hissed the voice.

Needless to say, Spike's eyes became money signs at the idea of having those rings for HIMSELF!

'But who says you have to stop taking that cozy town?' replied the voice.

Spike nodded as he continued to go to the town.


	9. Chapter 9

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 9

Here are a few adjustments I made to the corps.

The orange lantern can make avatars that are creatures that are still alive, meaning he doesn't need to kill people to make new ones.

Blue lanterns can use their power without a green lantern nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with the Green Lanterns as they were flying away from Oa.

"So...umm..." Began Manny awkwardly, "What are your names?"

"Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park." spoke Danny.

"Duck Dodgers, captain and protector of the galaxy." Dodgers said proud.

"Juniper Lee, Te Xuan Ze." smiled June.

"Jake Long, American Dragon!" Grinned Jake.

"Well I'm El Tigre, hero of Miracle City." grinned Manny pointing to himself. 'Well...technically Anti-hero...' Reminded himself Manny as he remembered several of his past criminal acts.

"So, any snacks on this flight?" asked Dodgers only for all of them to stare at him with deadpan looks. "What?"

"Nothing." Juniper said.

"I just think it's weird that we're sent on some road trip to fight these sinuses guys." spoke the duck.

"Sinestro Corps." Danny corrected.

"And we need to stop them before fear is spread all around." replied El Tigre.

"Yeah, I don't want to imagine what would happen then." Jake said with a shudder.

"Aren't you a dragon? What do you have to be scared of?" asked Danny.

"What do YOU have to be scared off?" Jake asked back.

"Different things. Everyone has fear inside them. No one is immune to it." replied Danny.

"Wise words." Nodded Juniper.

What they didn't know was that the very corp they had to deal with were closing in on them.

(Sinestro Corps)

We find the five females of fears as they had finished their training of making their own spark of fear and were now in search of the Green Lantern Corps.

"So how do we find these green lanterns?" Grunted Gaz annoyed.

"Simple. We stop anyone passing through and DEMAND them to tell us what we want to know." grinned Azula.

"I like your style." Said Mandy. Soon they spotted something glowing in the distant and saw the green insignia on all of them.

"I guess they're who we're looking for." Said Heloise eagerly.

"Then let's say hello." grinned Shego holding up her ring as she constructed a large fist with knuckles on each finger and hurled it at them.

"I like that idea!" Grinned Azula. She sent out a stream of yellow flames which the Green Lanterns took notice of, along with the giant fist.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Manny gaped as they barely avoided the attacks!

"Looks like we found them." spoke Danny as they all got their rings ready at spotting the females.

"Uhhh...gentlemen, lady, is it me or is the enemy team made up only of girls?" Dodgers asked.

"Aw snap, he did not just say that." muttered Jake as said girls glared at the duck.

"Oh, but he did." Juniper said with a glare of her own.

Heloise snarled and made a buzz saw and sent it hurtling towards the duck.

Quickly acting from reflexes and past experiences, Dodgers created a vacuum cleaner and used it to absorb the buzz saw, which surprisingly worked!

"Hah! Nice shot, pipsqueak!" called Dodgers.

Heloise growled at the insult as Azula followed with yellow flames.

"Yipe!" sequenced Dodgers ducking from the flames as June formed a battle axe and charged at Azula.

Azula in response created a fire sword and clashed with Juniper.

Jake flew over to help, but was cut off from a yellow skeleton with a scythe that was being projected by Mandy.

"Whoa! Watch it girl!" The dragon said nervous.

"I never had a dragon pelt before. So this is the perfect time to get one." spoke Mandy with her monotone voice as the skeleton brought the scythe back for another strike.

"OK...that actually sounded creepy." Jake confessed. He quickly ducked from the scythe as Dodgers was prepared to fight Gaz with his ring...only for said girl to focus on her game.

"Eh...aren't we supposed to fight, young lady?" Asked the duck awkwardly.

"Buzz off. I'm almost done with this level." spoke Gaze.

Dodgers sweat dropped before he avoided a fireball from Shego.

"Time for roasted duck." grinned Shego hurling several yellow fireballs at the mallard.

But then the fireballs clashed with several ice shards as Danny stood in front of Dodgers.

"You need to use that ring, remember?" spoke Danny firing an ice ray at Shego.

"I know, I know...it's just that I didn't expect the continuous attempts at myself." The captain answered.

"Get in the game dude!" called Jake ducking another strike from the scythe before letting out a torrent of green flames at Mandy.

Dodgers sighed as he saw Gaz still playing her game.

"Alright missy, drop the game and get ready for a butt whooping." spoke Dodgers holding his hands up like a boxer.

"No." She answered.

Dodgers growled and snatched Gaz's game using a creation of a pair of pliers. "Ha!"

But unfortunately for Dodgers, he just made a VERY fatal mistake.

"I hope you're ready to die duck." came Gaz's calm threat as one of her eyes stared at him as her ring glowed.

Dodgers could only find one word to describe his situation...

"Mother."

(Red Lanterns)

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWERPS?!" roared Vicky as the red colored corp were off in search for fresh meat.

"They must be nearby." Lucius said getting a hold of himself.

"When we find them, I will grind their bones into dust!" growled Jorgan.

"Agreed!" Spat the Tasmanian Demon.

Before they could continue flying through space, their way was blocked by a blue stop sign.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cursed Trina.

"Sorry, can't let you pass." grinned Ben appearing before them with the other Blue Lanterns.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Roared Lucius.

"We are the Blue Lanterns, and we are here to bring hope to you all." spoke Aang.

"Hope?! WHO CARES ABOUT HOPE!?" Roared Vicky.

"We do!" chimed in Steven in a blue bubble.

"RAWRRRRR!" Roared the Tasmanian Devil becoming a red tornado.

"Incoming!" cried Timmy as they scattered from the angry animal.

"TWERP?!/TIMMY?!" Growled both Vicky and Jorgen.

"VICKY! JORGEN?!" exclaimed Timmy as both mentioned charged at him.

'You know them?' Furball's sign asked.

"Too well." squeaked Timmy flying away with them chasing him.

"I'll help him." Said Steven. He aimed his ring at the two of them and managed to form a hamster cage around them.

The two red lanterns growled before they slammed against the cage trying to break it.

'I got'em.' read Furrball's sign as he created a ball of yarn and grabbed one end before flying around them to tie them up.

But then the ball of yarn was destroyed by a certain red tornado that soon headed towards Furball!

'Yipe.' read his sign as he was soon caught by the tornado.

Ben tried to go and help, but was held back by Lucius. "Out of the way, shrimp." spoke Ben.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Roared the red demon as he used his ring to grow his body to that of the Red Hulk!

"Crap." muttered Ben before quickly dialing in an alien and slamming down to become Kickin Hawk with the blue aura still around him. He conjured up a pair of boxing mitts and looked ready for a match. But then he noticed that his alien turned blue and black.

"Huh, not bad." he smiled before ducking from Lucius' punch and started hopping around like it was a boxing match.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Steven were dealing with Vicky and Jorgen.

"PERISH!" screamed Vicky trying to cut Timmy's head off with a chainsaw.

"OH NO!" Timmy screamed like Joseph Joestar from JJBA as he blocked the chainsaw with a projected tv remote-blade.

Steven was running from Jordan in a blue hamster ball with said fairy trying to crush him with a large hammer.

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?!" Steven yelled in fear.

"Because puny little wimps like you won't stand still!" yelled Jorgen swinging the hammer down. Steven successfully managed to avoid the strike.

That left Aang to deal with Trina.

"Why are you so angry?" Aang asked his opponent.

"Because I have to deal with brats like you" exclaimed Trina creating a bulldog and having it charge at Aang.

"But you're younger than me." Aang pointed out as he created a cage around the bulldog.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Trina whose eyes glowed red as she created a spiked mace before sending it towards Aang.

"Not even Zuko was this angry before." He muttered as he created a air-glider and used it to hold back the mace.

Trina gritted her teeth as Furrball was running from the Tasmanian Devil, and heading straight towards Trina.

Then at the last moment, Furball jumped backwards over the tornado (Like in Matrix XD) as the Tasmanian Devil hit Trina and sent them both flying away!

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

Taz growled at her and the two of them were blown back by a strong wind by Aang that was produced by his ring.

'This is gonna take a while.' Thought both Aang and Furrball as one.

(Star Sapphires)

"So, to whom we are supposed to give love again?" Asked Chrysalis.

"To a place called...Ponyville?" replied Laney reading from the list with a confused look.

"Ah, I know where is it." Said the changeling queen.

"Lead ze way." spoke Fifi as the group followed Chrysalis.

But then Isabela said, "WAIT!"

All of them stopped and turned to the fireside girl.

"What is it?" Tyr'ahnee asked.

"What's that?" asked Isabella as she pointed ahead of them.

They followed the finger's direction and saw 5 indigo lights coming near them.

"Another corp?" guessed Laney.

"Probably." Said Isabella.

That's when the Indigo Tribe stopped in front of them.

"Who are you?" Asked the martian queen.

"We are the Indigo Tribe, and you are?" asked Nicole.

"The star sapphires." Answered Chrysalis.

"Now that we got that out of the way, what are you doing here?" asked Laney.

"We would like to know the same about you." Katara asked back.

"We are going to spread love across the universe." spoke Queen Tyr'ahnee.

"We want to spread compassion on the universe." Fluttershy said.

"If you want to spread compassion, than what's the reason for us to fight?" asked Isabella.

Both sides thought about that before nodding. They stuck together while Chrysalis lead them to where Ponyville resided at.

"So how is ponyville like?" Asked Katara curiously.

"It's really nice and comfy." smiled Fluttershy.

"And there's so much love around." Said Chrysalis.

She stopped right there as they saw the town in panic as a large form was causing chaos.

"Then why is it now in chaos?" Asked Katrina.

"DRAGON!" shouted Nicole as the form was shown in fact to be Spike in his new form.

"S-SPIKE?!" Gasped both pegasus and changeling in shock.

Said dragon was grabbing any buildings or carts that were in his sight and overheard two ponies shout his name.

Spike turned around and was surprised to see 10 girls floating around.

'Look at their handssss. Each one has a Shiny.' hissed the voice in his head.

Spike did as told, and grinned as he saw all the rings.

"Shiny." he growled out as he stood up and let out a primal roar that pushed the two corps back a little.

"So what do we do?" Asked Fifi.

"We need to calm him down." spoke Nicole flying down near his head. "Hey there fella. Look, how about you take a nice nap to calm down?" suggested the blue cat.

"NO! SPIKE WANTS MORE!" Roared the big dragon. He slapped Nicole away with the back of his claw and caused her to crash into a cottage.

"NICOLE!" Gasped the girls.

Said girl pulled herself from the cottage, but with a strained smile on her face.

"Look, I'm sure you didn't mean to do that, so lets sit down and talk to each other."

"No! Spike wants shiny rings!" Growled the dragon.

Nicole was trying to stay calm, but found her grabbed and thrown through the air and crashed into Queen Tyr'ahnee.

"THAT'S IT!" Snapped the blue cat. She had a fire in her eyes, complete opposite of the calm composure she had before.

(Ysmault)

On the planet for the Red Lanterns is where a lone red ring sensed a great hatred and zoomed off the planet to find its new owner.


	10. Chapter 10

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 10

This chapter was assisted by Bone Master. The top part at least along with his oc Greed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ponyville)

Spike narrowed his eyes as the blue cat looked at him with anger.

"I try to be nice and THIS is what I get? Now we do things the HARD WAY!" yelled Nicole.

"Nicole! You need to calm down. You can only use compassion!" called Xero.

A purplish mist covered the area, with no knowledge of where it came from. It quickly forced it's way into Spike's lungs as the large dragon gagged.

"Just calm down. Take deep breaths." spoke Katrina with her staff glowing at the tip.

The mist went all the way into his body as he exploded in black light. When the light faded, Spike had changed. For one thing, he wasn't giant, but he was taller than normal and quite a bit thinner. His scales had turned pitch black and his spines blue. He was in the normal Yellow Lantern Attire and his now red eyes looked at the Indigo Tribe members and the Star Sapphires with boredom. He cracked his neck and started stretching a bit.

"W-What happened?" asked Fluttershy who felt fear at Spike's new form.

He chuckled, his voice having changed. It sounded darker, almost seductive in a way.

"That's just creepy." spoke Laney.

"You want to know who I am? Very well. You may call me Greed. As for why I am controlling the dragon, it is somewhat complicated. You see, I was born from the greed in peoples hearts, but I lacked a true body and since this one fit both qualifications for my host, the first being filled with greed and the second is to have a weakened will, I quickly took him as my host, though if you are wondering, his soul and mind are asleep at the moment." Greed said with a smirk. He then looked at the Orange ring on his finger. "While I was not expecting this, it is a welcomed surprise."

"Let go of Spike!" screamed Chrysalis as her horn glowed with the violet light.

"Unfortunately at the moment, I can't do that, as he is the first host I have gained. The only thing I can promise you is that his own soul will remain unharmed, and my own power will heal any injury." He said, not afraid of Chrysalis at all.

"This is getting weird." whispered Tyr'ahnee to Fifi.

"You do realize that I can hear you. My current host could have even heard you." He said, glaring at Tyr'ahnee.

Chrysalis glared at Greed, sending out a blast of violet light that hit him spot on. He managed to stand his ground before the orange ring glowed and he created a shield that withstood the blast.

Greed and Chrysalis glared at each other, before Greed donned a grin. "It seems that your heart is filled with wrath at the moment, why is it that women are always such violent creatures? Is it because of hormones or is it because of the whole bleeding from a certain part?" Greed mocked the woman present, causing more than a few of them to get enraged.

"Run that by me again. I dare ya." growled Laney.

"I think your reactions more than prove my point. While I would like to continue this conversation, I have big plans." Greed said giving a bow before using his ring to fly away.

"Get back here!" yelled the queen of mars, but their attention was diverted as they saw a red ring fly past them.

Greed saw it out of the corner of his eye. Honestly curious, he followed the red ring .'I'm aware of your sentience ring and I want to ask a question. Has there ever been rouge members of a corp able to keep their rings and is it possible to keep someone from being brought to their corps?' thought/asked the Orange Lantern ring.

'I cannot disclose that info. I must recruit a new Red Lantern.' was its reply as Greed saw Nicole start to glare at him with fury.

"How about I make you a deal? If you and your bearer side with me, then I can give you plenty to destroy should you feel the need to let your rage out, and even give you plenty of foe to crush, the only price is that you two must work alongside me and work with other rouge corp members." Greed said with a grin, seeing the other lantern's glares, even Fluttershy was glaring and that unnerved him, but he didn't show it.

'Possible.' responded the ring as it flew onto Nicole's paw.

Greed saw this and realized that his plan was very unlikely as Nicole coughed out blood, growling.

The Indigo ring flew of her finger as her clothing changed from Indigo to Blood red. She roared and flew at Greed with her claws extended out.

Greed formed a replica of himself with his ring for her to attack. She crashed into the duplicate and held nothing back as her claws ripped into its flesh.

Greed watched. "As much as you may hate me, remember that as greedy as I am, I know enough to take care of my allies or those who could be allies."

"Take this!" came Katrina's voice as several indigo chains wrapped around his form as the Star Sapphires held them down with violet spikes.

Greed looked at them with a bored expression. "Is that the best you can think up?" He asked as the Greed duplicate was somehow not shattering apart.

"You could leave Spike's body quietly, or not." warned Fluttershy who was using one of the rare looks that showed she meant business.

"Hehehe...HAHAHA!" Greed burst out in laughter. "And what makes you think I will leave? Not only that, but I've left his soul intact when I can easily consume it to make myself stronger, if anything letting him sleep is only keeping him from going on another rampage and possibly killing any of you."

"We'll take that as a no." spoke Queen Tyr'ahnee as she and the Star Sapphires began to form a sealed box around him.

"Each ring has only so much power. I can wait a long time if I have to for each of your rings to run out. Once I'm free, I will rip the entire universe a new one ya here me?" Greed said with a sinister grin.

Each of the Star Sapphires and Indigo Tribe members shared a look with each other as Greed was right.

"Go ahead, seal me away, but no matter how or where you seal me, I will always come back because their will always be greed with in peoples hearts. While I can last any seal you place me in the same cannot be said about Spike."

"We won't seal you away. We're just gonna keep you in there until Spike is free." spoke Fluttershy.

"I have every intention of staying until my host is on his deathbed, so I'd get comfy. After all I have plenty of time." He said with a grin.

All of them glared at him as Xero had taken to wrapping Nicole up in chains to keep her under control.

"A Red lantern is not so easily locked up. I'd say your chains will last...25 minutes at most." Greed estimated as Nicole struggled.

"We'll need to get more lanterns to help us." muttered Queen Tyr'ahnee.

"Since I'm a somewhat fair sport and because I enjoy a challenge I'll tell you this, seek out the Green and Blue lanterns. If anything having four corps to face will make any victory much sweeter." Greed said.

"I'll go and try to find them." spoke Xero to the girls before she flew straight into the air and into space.

Greed watched, multiple plans forming in his head as he just gave a grin.

(Green/Yellow Lanterns)

"YIPE!" screamed Dodgers as he ducked the flaming sword of a yellow construct of the Piggy Slayer as Gaz watched with her usual expression. "Can't we talk this out?!" screamed the captain running from the construct.

"No." replied Gaz with her eyes slightly open as her construct continued to chase the duck.

"Impressive, for a peasant." remarked Azula as she continued to class against June.

"You're not bad yourself, for a girl who already has wrinkles." remarked June back as Azula gritted her teeth and tried to shoot Yellow flames at her at point blank range, but Juniper used that opening and hit her stomach with an open palm thrust that sent her back a foot or two.

"Hah! You can't handle all this!" spoke Jake as he flew circles around the skeleton.

"Let's see if you CAN handle this." Mandy held her ring up as several Yellow constructs of bats began to appear before it grew into a swarm that flew at the dragon.

Jake flew away from the swarm, but saw it get frozen thanks to Danny interfering.

"Thanks dude." smiled Jake before he saw Shego try to sneak up on the ghost boy and flew straight at her, tackling her in the stomach.

Danny smiled in thanks, but quickly manifested a shield to block against the scythe the skeleton was wielding and saw Mandy float up beside it.

"If a dragon skin pelt won't do, I'll just take a ghost's head." spoke Mandy.

"This is getting us nowhere!" screamed El Tigre as he was wrestling a green construct of a large tiger against Heloise's construct of a gargoyle.

"Than give up!" cackled Heloise as her gargoyle was winning and bit down on the tiger's neck.

"Not an option!" called El Tigre as his ring glowed brighter and he got an idea. He held his arm back before he shot it out with the chain at Heloise.

Said girl thought it was a last desperate move, but saw it was his hand with the ring on that was glowing brighter than before. She tried to bring up a shield, but the claw was faster and she was sent hurtling away from the fight.

"Stupid thing." she growled, but saw a green glow before her whole form was sent flying through space thanks to a point blank blast from El Tigre's ring.

She gasped as she saw that she was heading straight for the planet Qward and surrounded herself in a bubble before crashing down onto the planet. Her crash landed her deep into the crust as she found herself in what appeared to be an old holding area.

"Place looks like nothing but junk." remarked the girl who used her ring to light up the room, but noticed something near the back of the area. She shined the light on the spot, and was greeted by the deactivated head of a read and white robot with blue hands and feet.

She walked over and spotted a small label near its feet.

"Manhunter." spoke Heloise who looked up and noticed an armored door behind the robot. She constructed copies of what the keys were and watched as it unlatched and opened up.

She gasped as inside was rows upon rows of the same robot, all looking brand new.

"Ooooh, new toys." grinned Heloise who began to chuckle before it turned into full blown laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys! We need some help!" Steven screamed out.

"Little busy!" called Timmy trying to hold Jorgan back with a giant hand.

"Ha! I can do what I've always wanted to do to you Turner!"

"Rrreow!" cried Furrball as Trina had grabbed his tail and was swinging him around like a ragdoll.

"Like, I always wanted a CAT-O nine tails!"

Taz was being held back as Aang managed to conjure up several blue tornadoes to fight against his own spin.

"Taz no like Baldy!"

"Hey, it's shaved!" retorted Aang.

Trina was using Furrball as a yo-yo. "I never knew how much fun yo-yos could be!" Trina felt someone tap her shoulder and when turned around a music note smashed into her face.

"I never knew how much I wanted to pound your face Trina!"

Trina shook off the attack and to her anger she saw Corey Clad in a green t-shirt and black shorts with a green lantern symbol on the shirt with his signature Smirk. "Where did You Come from!?"

"Mom, that's where!"

Trina dropped Furrball, but found herself getting slammed by a flying Lucius courtesy of Kickin Hawk.

"I say I say I done kicked you!" Ben said doing his best (more like worst) Foghorn Leghorn impression.

Corey just gave him a Blank look"Really?"

"It was all I had." he replied before ducking as Vicky tried taking their heads off with a battle axe.

"I wonder if it's true that a Chicken can survive with it's head cut off!" She said while trying to chop off his head.

Steven this time had some space as Vicky went after the others and tried thinking on what he could do.

"Hmmmmmm, I got it!" He went over and grabbed both Ben and Corey. He whispered in their ears and they put their rings up to their foreheads and 2 blue rings and one green ring flew towards earth and landed in Beach city, "Thanks guys," Steven said.

(Beach City)

Amethyst noticed the rings when they landed and went to tell Garnet and Pearl. "Guys, some weird rings landed outside."

"Rings?" responded Pearl in confusion as Amethyst held them in her hand.

Garnet analyzed them. "Those are Lantern corp rings. If we take them, they might lead us to Steven."

Each one grabbed one before slipping them on. They suddenly found themselves flying into space. Each one glowing blue as their skin gained a bluish tint while their clothing became blue as well. Except for Garnet who became a shade of green.

As they reached space, they looked to see the blue lantern corps and red lanterns duking it out. "Steven!" The gems cried out.

Their appearance got both corps' attention.

"More Blueys!" Taz screamed.

"I will crush them all!" bellowed Jorgan.

"Think again JarHead!" Ben transformed in Rath and punched Jorgen. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JORGEN VON STRANGLE! THE ONLY THING THAT'S GONNA GET CRUSHED IS YOUR FACE!"

"Ya know if we weren't trying to kill each other, I'd recruit as my Second in command in Fairy world!" Jorgen said as he got back up.

Both of them grappled with the other while Trina sent a volley of arrows at Aang. "Dance arrow boy dance!"

Aang spun his staff and used the ring to create a shield of wind to knock them aside.

Taz created a Giant Fork and threw it Corey.

"Nice try," Corey made a giant symbol to take the hit "but no dice."

"Taz show you dice!" Taz threw giant red dice at Corey. Said dice were knocked back due to a large racket made by Amethyst.

"Ooh, snake eyes." she grinned.

"Taz wanted giant knife not dice!" Taz yelled at his ring.

"Fools, all of you!" bellowed Lucius charging at Furrball.

A giant shoe squashed Lucius. "Don't you lay a finger on him." Steven said.

Garnet flew over and slammed her gauntlets into Vicky's stomach before Timmy sent her flying with a baseball bat.

"Time to babysit!" Vicky then created a giant baby and sent it fly towards the two. Pearl interjected with a crib before Garnet sent a brick wall against Vicky and knocked her out.

Timmy and Corey were back to back when they saw Lucius and Taz approach them "Musical Chairs?" Corey said to Timmy. "Musical Chairs."

Lucius and Taz leapt at them.

While Corey blasted them with music notes, Timmy blasted them with Chairs.

(Green Lanterns)

Shego blasted Dodgers causing him to, well dodge "Standstill duck!"

"Not happenin hot stuff!" he retorted before firing a beam at her.

Shego then created a giant saw blade and threw it, but a shield blocked it. The shield belonged to Danny.

"Not happening." Danny shot an ice blast at Shego.

"Why you little!" Shego retaliated while Jake was fighting Gaz well more like floating there while she played video games. "Uhhhhh, we gonna fight or what?"

"Go bug someone else. I'm bored with fighting." she replied.

Jake had a sweatdrop going down his head until Heloise appeared and caused a smokescreen. "Fallback team. I got a plan!"

"No one orders me." growled Azula kicking June back.

Sensing she was stubborn, Mandy followed suit "Let's go we'll deal with those do gooders later."

"Sounds good to me." spoke Shego flying away from Danny.

"Glad they're gone" Jake said.

"Probably knew we were kicking their butts." grinned El Tigre.

"I doubt it. You heard what that girl said, she's got a plan. Come on we need to regroup." Danny said.

All of them flew off as we go back to the Sinestro corps.

"Ok Heloise, why'd you call us away from the fight?" Mandy asked crossing her arms with a look that held no room for arguments.

"I'm glad you asked, because I've unearthed something that's gonna help us get rid of the Green lanterns." she removed the tarp and explained her plan and for the first time ever, Mandy smirked." I like it, but how're we gonna lure those jolly green beans here?"

Heloise gave an evil smile. "With some help from other Yellow lanterns..." She put her ring up to her forehead, sending 4 more yellow lantern rings off into space. "And some beings who hate those green fools just as much as we do." She then brings up a hologram of the red lanterns.

"So we're just gonna ask these guys for help?" asked Shego with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda. You see, I have this." she takes out a red crystal. "With this I can communicate with any red lantern." she activities the Crystal and uses it to contact Vicky. "Hello? Is this thing working?" spoke Heloise.

'What? Who's there?' Vicky said telepathically.

"The name's Heloise. Listen, you might know me, but I know for a fact we both want to end the Green Lantern Corps." grinned Heloise.

'Keep talkin.'

"Lure them somewhere close by, and we'll do the rest."

'Deal!'

"Oh and after that, meet us at the sinestro corps."

(Blue Lanterns)

"We need to get back To HQ!" Vicky screamed.

"Right. Taz, we need cover!" Trina said to the looney toon. Taz held up his ring and caused a bright red flash

"Ahh they're getting away!" Steven said covering his eyes.

When the light died down, they saw the Red Lanterns were gone.

"They got away!" Ben said.

"Don't worry, we'll track them down." Timmy said with determination.

"How?"

"I don't know."

Everyone sighed before Furball noticed an indigo light coming towards them. "Mreow mreow!"

"Huh, what is it Furrball?" Corey asked. That's when he saw Xero stop in front of them.

I'm...glad...I..found you all!"

"Uh, who are you?" asked Pearl.

"My name is Xero. I've come from the indigo tribe to ask for help."

"What's wrong?" asked June.

She explained the problem.

"One guy? Sounds easy." spoke Ben.

"Come on let's go!" Timmy said flying off.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Pearl said.

(Meanwhile on earth)

The yellow rings reached their destinations. One of them landed in the Land of Ooo. More specifically the Ice kingdom.

The second one Landed in the rainforest and fell in a fox den on blueberry hill.

The third one ended up in a pet store. Bud's pet store.

And the last one fell in front of the tent of telepathy in Gravity falls Oregon.

(Sinestro Corps)

Heloise looked at the robotic army and rubbed her hands with an evil grin.

"There's no way I'm letting any of those girls call the shots." she raised her ring and focused. The power battery glowed and began charging each of the machines. "ARISE MY ARMY! ARISE SO THAT WE MAY BRING UPON THE FORCES OF HELL TO THOSE THAT OPPOSE US!"

Each one of the Manhunters as Heloise cackled.


	12. Chapter 12

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven was slowly Waking up, only to see that he was Upside down.

"Wha-?" he looked around in confusion. He noticed that he was in a Lab of some kind. He also noticed the rest of the blue lanterns suspended next to him. "Guys, are you Okay?"

'My head is throbbing.' read Furrball's sign.

"I can't Feel My Legs." Aang said.

"What happened?" groaned Ben.

"Oh nothing, only Except that you were Captured." Azula said.

They looked down and saw Azula and the rest of the sinestro corp looking up at them.

"This doesn't Look Good." Timmy said.

"Wow, real brain in this one." remarked Gaz sarcastically.

"How'd we Get here?" Aang asked.

"This should help." Heloise constructed several hammers and hit each of them on the head.

(7 Hours earlier)

"So question time. Who are you? And you three?" June asked pointing to Corey and the crystal gems.

"Names Corey Riffin."

"We are the crystal gems." spoke Pearl.

"Crystal Gems?" Aang Spoke.

"They're my friends." smiled Steven.

"Cool." Timmy said.

"So, how exactly did you guys get rings?" asked Danny.

"Well you see it's like this, I was in my Garage tuning my Guitar when suddenly..."

(Flashback)

Corey is in His Garage Tuning his Guitar when suddenly a Meteor Crashed through the Roof. "Whoa!"

He saw a Lantern Ring fly onto his Finger. "Corey Riffin Blah Blah blah Pure of Heart Blah blah blah Green Lantern." Spoke the Ring .

(End flashback)

"Really, it just cut to the Chase?" Timmy said.

"I know right?" Corey responded.

"Hmm, something about all this doesn't make sense." remarked June rubbing her chin.

"What do you mean?"

"New lanterns suddenly being assigned, your ring not saying the whole message, being told to fight another corp, something's just fishy."

"I agree." Garnet said.

"Maybe we should go back to Oa for answers." suggested Ben.

They were about to Leave when they were Surrounded by large Robots.

"No man escapes the manhunters." spoke one of them.

"Ehem!" June, The Gems, and Xero said clearing their Throats.

"Err, no Man or Woman escapes the Manhunters."

"Better." smiled Pearl before chucking a spear into one of their chests.

"ROBOT FIGHT!" Timmy screamed.

The Manhunters flew at them with each lantern jumping at them.

Aang threw tornados at the one near him. It got sucked up and crashed into a few others.

Timmy formed a Giant star with his ring and flung it. It sliced through several robots before they exploded.

Three Manhunters fired off Missiles

Xero held her staff out and constructed a net that tangled the missiles up as they blew up.

Garnet punched threw one of the manhunters with Ease.

Ben transformed into Shocksquatch and electrocuted several of them.

"I could do this all Day!" Amethyst Said. She wrapped one with her whip and swung it around before slamming it into a group before it exploded.

Corey created a Music note and flung it, destroying three manhunters at once.

Danny froze a crowd of them while Jake blew out several fireballs that blew them up.

"This is Easy!" Dodgers said.

"Yeah, a Little too Easy" Steven responded.

That's when a Manhunter crept up behind Dodgers and grabbed him around the neck. "Mother."

"Hah!" June flew over and knocked the robot's head off with a jump kick.

"Thanks June."

She gave a thumbs up before they heard a "Mreow!" of distress. They saw Furrball being used as a Soccer Ball.

Corey constructed two symbols and launched them at the robots. "BOO-YAH!"

One of the Manhunters though shoulder tackled him, knocking the air out of him. He retaliated by blowing a hole through its chest.

Two of them though shot two capsules at Danny that exploded into yellow plasma.

"Danny!" June shouted till she was Captured to. Two Manhunters managed to throw a net over her that seemed to suck out the power from her ring.

"Guys No!" Corey said as he felt himself Blackout.

(Present)

Soon the vision faded as the two corps shook their heads.

"That's it? It just Like Cut to the Chase?" Trina asked her brother in surprise.

"I know Right?"

"Quiet!" Azula barked. "The fact you're focusing on such trivial things makes me wonder how you're still alive."

"Oh and what're you Gonna do Princess?" Timmy said taunting her.

"Shego, show him." She used her Ring to form a Buzz saw.

"Hey! I saw the twerp up!" growled Vicky.

"Tough Tinkies Sister, he's My Torture Toy!" Shego said.

"You wanna go?" growled Vicky.

"BRING IT BITCH!"

"ENOUGH!" Heloise Shouted "As much as I Want too see you two Fight, we have a Job to do!"

"Sadly she's right." frowned Lucius.

Heloise Pressed a Button revealing a Lantern corp Lantern, but Unlike the others, this one Was Pitch Black.

"What is that?" Steven asked.

"A Black Lantern. Also known as the Lantern Of Death!"

"Lantern of Death?!" Steven said terrified

"That's right. I found it along with these Manhunters. Apparently, the rings from this lantern can bring the dead back." grinned Heloise. They all Gulped at this. "But there is one downside, the Rings will only work for those who're Purely Evil!" She said with a Smirk as she put her hand on the Lantern, but sadly nothing Happened.

"Better luck next time, girl scout." Shego patted Heloise's head with a grin.

Shego went over and Touched the Lantern. It sparked a little, but that was all it did.

"Oh please. Let me show you how it's done." Lucius walked past her. He Touched the Lantern, but it didn't do anything. Like at all.

"Wow, really impressive." remarked Trina with a smug grin.

Mandy went over and put her hand on it and it glowed a light that engulfed her and when it died down, Mandy was Wearing a Black Lantern dress with the symbol on the front, complete with Ring ."Now this is more my Style." she said.

That's when five black rings hovered out of the lantern. They zoomed towards their Destinations.

(Crystal Empire)

King Sombra's Horn was inside an imprisonment Crystal.

The piece of the tyrant laid still before a black ring flew down from the sky towards it.

It broke through the crystal wrapped itself around the Horn and glowed. The horn started becoming pitch black before the crystal around it started cracking.

It broke apart, revealing Sombra in his full form. His horn was pitch black like his fur with his cape become red to black with a symbol in the middle of it.

He growled and looked at the sky before shooting up with a dark aura around him. He made his way into Space.

(Anti-Fairy World)

Anti-Cosmo was Plotting in his Castle. This was clear with several plans across his desk.

"Let's See, giant killer Cow? No. Deadly Mind control Virus? No. Anti-Fairy Salt that when used by something other than Anti-Fairies they turn evil? No, how stupid! Spooky evil Black Ring on my Desk? No that won't...Wait a Tick!"

Anti-Cosmo picked it up and saw it glow black and ominously. "Hmmm, black, evil, and ominous. My Kind of Style."

He slid it onto his ring finger and felt it adjust to his size. "Not bad."

Then a surge of energy rushed through his body out of nowhere. "I don't know what happened, BUT I LOVE IT!" Then he saw his suit turn pitch black. "Oooh, new wardrobe, nice."

(Prison)

In said prison cell was a playpen and in the playpen was little Jenny Perkns.

She was bored as usual and saw a black ring hover in front of her. "Ooooh, shiny!"

It flew onto her ring finger without a word. Her body shook as she took on a Familiar Form.

Her small frail form expanded and became masculine as a red mask appeared before it became pitch black like his costume.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK BABY! YEAH!" He picked up a stuffed bunny. " , daddy has to Go now."

He set the bunny down before busting through the roof and to space.

(In LilyMu Towers)

Lily was laying on the couch with a frown. She glanced at her barricaded door and the Security Collar around her Ankle.

She Scowled as Ozu had Fired her for being the one who put Mikey in a Coma and nearly Killing Him. She wanted Them all Dead!

"Ever since he got here, I've lost my rightful spot on the show. I'm more of a star than Mikey!" she growled.

She thought about The others and How they Betrayed her For some Poser from America. "They'll pay." she frowned.

As she was Thinking, a ring hit her on the Head.

"Ow." she rubbed her forehead and looked at the ring. She picked it up and examined it. "Where'd this stupid thing come from?"

She slipped it on her Finger. It readjusted itself and she saw dark energy flow through her body. She grinned as she felt power course through her Veins. Her clothes shifted into her LilyMu outfit, but it was black with an odd symbol on the front of it.

She stood up and aimed the ring at her ankle bracelet before shooting a beam and destroying it. "That's better" she said while blasting a hole through the Wall and Flying off.

(Egg Base)

Eggman was sitting in his chair at his computer doing his most dangerous Task yet. Beating Metal sonic's Score in Angry birds.

"Take this!" However he failed. "Damn it!" He Slammed his fist on the Computer when a ring hit him on the head.

"What the-?" he picked it up from the console and looked at it in confusion.

He could feel power pulsating from it, but to his Surprise it flew out of his hand and went towards the Back room. He stood up and ran after the odd ring. And to his surprise it Landed on Metal Sonic's Finger.

Said robot looked down and noticed his body start surging with energy. His body began to Turn Black. Soon the blue parts became pitch black with the rest staying the same.

Eggman began to Get Scared.

"Increase in power output. Must find main source." spoke Metal Sonic. He looked towards the Sky and then back to Eggman "The only reason I'm not going to Kill you is because I Enjoy seeing you Fail at beating my High score."

Metal Sonic burst through the roof and to the sky with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Sometimes I Hate that Robot." Eggman said.

"I Heard That!"

Back in the lab, Mandy stood waiting for the new lanterns to arrive. They managed to make it there. "Alright, where am I?" Lily asked.

"My lab." spoke Heloise.

"And why're we here?" Sombra Spoke.

"To be my new corp." spoke Mandy walking in front of them."

"You? Hahahahahah!" bellowed El Malefico.

She reached up and Grabbed his Neck. "You gotta problem with that, Lucha-Dumbass?"

The dark wrestler would have growled, but he saw her eyes look like a pitch black abyss that he couldn't see any light in. "Uhhhhhhhh, No ma'am."

"That's what I thought." she pushed him back and looked at the others. "Anyone else care to speak up?"

"I refuse to let a mere child tell ME what to do." growled Sombra growling at Mandy.

Mandy Gave a Smirk and kicked him in the Nuts.

All the males winced except for Timmy and Steven as Sombra dropped down while Mandy crouched down near his face.

"Anymore Questions Glue Boy?"

"N...no..." he wheezed out in pain.

"Good."

"Heh, I like you Sister." Lily said.

"Data shows you to be a minor child, yet hold great evil." spoke Metal Sonic.

"Your Data is Correct."

"Uh hello? We gonna do something with these guys or just stand around talking?" Shego interjected.

"Why yes. As I was saying, I have chosen you all to be apart of my new lantern Corp."

"Lantern corp? I have no data on such a thing." remarked Sonic's copy.

"Oh don't worry, you will."


	13. Chapter 13

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the formation of the Black Corps was finished, we cut back to a certain dragon who sat idly by in his binds without a care in the world.

'I'm Bored.' he thought.

The Star Sapphires and Indigo Tribe were getting tired which Greed took notice of as the chains were slowly going translucent. 'Maybe it's time I let Loose.'

He slowly stood up with the two corps tensing up while trying to use as much power as they could. He Gave a Smirk. "You're just about empty." he spoke loud enough for them all to hear.

They were confused about this till they saw the Barrier cracking.

"Uh oh." Fluttershy said.

Greed grinned and watched the corps gasp out as the binds and barrier shattered while each one felt tired. "I'm FREE!"

"Dang...it..." Laney panted watching Greed stretch as they heard Nicole's rage filled roar since her binds were broken.

"FINALLY! LET'S GET WILD!" He screamed as shot a Fireball at them.

The corps flew out of the way while Fifi was the first to get tackled by Nicole who flew up with her rage.

"You alright Fifi?" Laney asked.

"Does it eet look zhat way!" she called back before getting slammed into a cottage by Nicole, knocking her unconscious.

"NICOLE! CALM DOWN!" Laney screamed.

She let out a roar like a tiger before flying up. She took in a Deep breath and Let out a Loud. "CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

Laney looked at her like she was nuts before she was sent flying into Chrysalis.

"Laney, we need to regroup and Fast." the Changeling Queen told her.

"Tell me something I don't know." she rubbed her head as the Star Sapphires and Indigo Tribe watched Greed calmly hover beside Nicole.

"I just Love watching you all run in fear like a Bunch of Scared little Ants." Greed said smiling. "But I have other appointments to attend to, so I bid you all farewell." he grinned turning to Nicole. "If you come with, I can get rid of all that anger and help you harness it."

"Go On."

"And once this is over you can go back to your family, no strings attached."

"Deal!"

Greed waved bye to the two corps before he and Nicole were covered in an orange glow and shot up into space.

"We're gonna need Backup." Laney said.

"No. We're going back to our lanterns to recharge." spoke Tyr'ahnee.

"She's right, let's Go." Chrysalis said.

The Star Sapphires and Indigo Tribe separated to head to the corp batteries.

(Meanwhile with Greed and Nicole)

Greed had his arms crossed as he heard Nicole growl under her breath as the red lantern was still clouding her mind.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD HELP ME CONTROL IT!" She Yelled.

"First we stop by the red lantern homeworld, and you'll be fine." he replied cooly.

(Qward)

"FINALLY! I'VE COME UP WITH A BRILLIANT PLAN AND THE GALAXY SHALL BE MINE!"

"Heloise Shut Up! We get that you're upset that Mandy and the Others trapped you, Lucious, and Jorgen here with us, but that Doesn't mean you can keep ranting about Plans!" Ben told her as like he said, She was in a Containment Pod along with Luscious and Jorgen who was Trapped under a Butterfly Net.

"I can't believe they left me. Me! I am the ruler of Miseryville! That's more important than some spoiled princess like that Azula girl." fumed Lucious.

"Dude, your ideas of Misery are Getting rid of all the Condiments in the City so no one's sandwich would have Flavor." Danny said.

"Hello~ Miseryville? Do you people not listen?" frowned Lucious crossing his arms.

The ceiling was Busted down. "Woah!" called June swinging away from some of the rubble.

"Found You!" Laney said as she landed on the floor.

"Laney?" Corey gasped in shock.

"Why're you here?" Xero asked.

"Lets just say me and your group had a little trouble." replied Laney who made a large pair of blades with what little power she had left before throwing them and cutting the chains.

"Thanks Lanes, but what about them?" Corey asked pointing to Heloise, Jorgen, and Lucious.

"Who are they?"

"It's a Long story."

"Just let me out!" shouted Heloise.

Danny Created a Hammer with his Ring and destroyed their Restraints while Timmy lifted the Net off of Jorgen.

"Okay, When all this is Over Turner, you get a Week of rule free wishing"

"SWEET!"

"Laney, when and how did you get a ring?" Corey asked who still couldn't wrap his head around this.

"I was going to ask you the Same thing."

"Well ya see-"

"Hold up you love birds. We need to stop the Sinestro and Red lantern corps first." spoke El Tigre.

"Manny's Right, not to Mention the Black Lanterns." Garnet said.

"Black Lanterns?" Laney tilted her head confused.

"I'll explain on the way."

"Wait. Our rings are still drained and low on power, remember?" spoke Jake.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Laney held up her Ring and formed a Signal in the Air.

The others watched as several other women in similar colored outfits landed.

"Oh Furrball! Mon Cherie!" Fifi cried as she flew over and hugged the Cat.

'Hi...Fifi...' his sign read which fit for him since he was losing air in her tight hug.

"I think you should let him go now Fi he's turning blue...Er." Xero said.

Fifi turned and saw Furrball close to passing out. "Oops." She let go as he took in a deep breath.

He held up a sign that said. 'Thanks.'

"But of course." smiled Fifi giggling.

"Laney, I thought we Agreed that we would regroup." Chrysalis told her.

"We are."

"Then why're we here?"

"They need to get to their lanterns and recharge like us."

"I guess it's understandable." she said.

"Dodgers? What are you doing here?" Tyr'ahnee asked with a glare.

"Oh you know, Hanging around."

"You two know each other?" asked June.

"Trust me Sister, I don't wanna get into it." Dodgers told her.

"We were to be married, but he left me at the alter."

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"Dude, you never do that." spoke Danny.

"But I didn't leave her at The Alter!"

"Yes you did!" fumed the queen.

"Alright Look ,we can Roast the Duck Later. Right Now we have to Recharge." Ben Said.

"Agreed." spoke Pearl.

"Don't I get a Say in this?" Dodgers asked.

"No, now let's go." spoke June.

They all Flew off with the Red lanterns and one yellow lantern in Tow.

"So mind telling us who the black lanterns are?"

"They're an Evil Corp that has power over Death itself." Corey said in a Grave Tone.

"That's ridiculous." spoke queen of mars.

"No it's True." Xero Spoke.

"And they sided with my corp." frowned Lucious.

"Again, you weren't much of a Villain anyway." Timmy Deadpanned.

"Really all you did was grow big and that was it." remarked Aang.

"Yeah Man, Jorgen's a Better Villain than you." Danny said.

"And I'm not even Evil!" Jorgen responded.

"Before we get further in this conversation, Let's try and remember we need to separate to recharge." spoke Katara.

"Katara's Right." Aang said.

"Meet up at this spot." Danny spoke to all of them.

"Right!" They all said as they Flew off.

"So I take it that's the boy you like?" Chrysalis guessed looking at Laney with a teasing grin.

"What! No! No, I-I don't like Corey, he's a *Gag* Brother to Me!"

"Then why are vous blusheeng?" asked Fifi with a smirk.

Laney created a Pod and Hid inside it.

"I feel bad for her. She'll know heartbreak soon enough." remarked Tyr'ahnee.

"Don't say that Tyra!" Fluttershy spoke.

"Yeah. Maybe she just needs to try harder." suggested Katrina.

"If you say so."

We now cut back with the black lanterns, Sinestro, and the remaining red lanterns.

"So we're all in Agreement?" Mandy said they all nodded yes. "Good, then we'll get 8 Cheese Pizzas 7, Pepperoni pizzas, 12 pepperoni and Mushroom Pizzas, 4 Chocolate cakes, 12 Root beers, the Download Codes for Burger Time since Metal Sonic Can't eat anything, and 3 César Salads and Gaz you aren't a Villain, why're you Still Here?"

"E,h the Lantern gives off Great Wi-fi." she said still playing her Game.

"Are we done wasting our time?" Azula asked with her arms crossed.

"No, you'll Waste as Much time as I say." Mandy said narrowing her eyes at the Fire Princess.

"Like, when are we going to crush those other corps?" asked Katrina.

"Soon, right Now we need to Start Phase one of my Plan."

"And that would be?" asked Shego.

"Turning every Hero Evil."

"Really? Going with the whole 'Changing heroes to villains thing'?" asked Shego.

"Well you got a Better Plan?"

"Maybe go hunting for their main lanterns and making sure all of them are blown sky high."

Mandy closed her eyes and thought about it. "It's a Good Plan, However..."

"What?"

"It has one Flaw. Lanterns are known to Regenerate over Time."

"Just great." groaned Taz.

"That's why After we destroy the Main Lanterns, we Repair them with our Own Energy." Mandy started.

"Which'll Corrupt The Rings when they're in use." Azula Continued.

"And Turn those Rotten Goody two shoes into Black Lanterns!" Vicky Finished.

"Alright, now you're making clear sense." spoke Shego.

"I love it." Sombra said.

"Sounds good to me." grinned El Malefico.

"Good."

What they failed to notice was a small scientist who overheard everything.

'A plan to turn the Heroes evil!...That's not a bad idea. Oooooh what am I Saying!? Phantom's Right, I'm not a Villain. In fact I'm an Anti-Hero and this anti-Hero is gonna be just that!' She thought.

She tapped her chin to think of a plan when she felt someone tap her shoulder

"Who're you?" She asked.

"Someone who has an offer." grinned Greed.

"Go on."

Greed grinned as the camera darkened.


	14. Chapter 14

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Greed sat there while Heloise paced in front of him. Right now they were on a desolate moon for privacy and to keep them hidden from the other corps. "Now let's get down to business."

"Which I still think is too much, even for me." she admitted.

"Yes, but do this and you'll have everything you've ever wanted."

"I can't just make an entirely NEW robot army! I found the manhunters and just activated them!"

"Then I'll provide you the Materials needed!"

"Oh? Where?" she frowned crossing her arms.

"You'll see soon enough."

She groaned as he stood up. He flew off. "Hey! Wait for me!" she flew up after him.

(Meanwhile with the Heroes)

The green lanterns were flying through space.

"Are we there yet?" Dodgers asked.

"No." spoke June.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." spoke Danny.

"Are we there Yet?"

"No!" spoke Jake.

"Are we there yet?" That got him a punch from Garnet. "Okay, let me know when we get there!" He said in pain.

"You'll know when the signal tells us." spoke June. That's when her ring Beeped. "We're here."

"Finally!"

But then they started flying down towards a planet covered in ice.

"So this is where the Signal came from?" Jake Said.

"Yup." she replied with Dodgers shivering.

"So June any Way of knowing which way is the Signal?" Cory said.

"Just let the ring lead us." she spoke raising her hand and waved it before the beeping got stronger in a direction. "This way."

They followed her. The gems were Taking the frigid Winds like a Boss. Dodgers and Jake though looked like they were freezing from the chattering and shivering. Danny was slightly Bothered, but due to him having Cryokinesis he was Fine. June shivered a little, but kept focus and ignored the winds. Cory had used his ring to Make a Parka. El Tigre had to push forward to keep from falling over due to the wind.

They stopped when they saw June Land.

"This is the spot."

They Landed and searched the Area.

"I-I-I-I-I D-D-Don't s-s-s-s-see a-anything." stuttered Dodgers.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah me Either!" Jake said.

June frowned and walked around with the signal staying strong. "It should be...GUYS I FOUND THE SIGNAL!"

"Isn't it right here?" asked El Tigre.

"Just come on!"

All of them followed her.

June used her Ring to Start Digging.

"Underground?" asked Pearl.

"Looks like it." Garnet said.

"Then let's dig!" cheered Amethyst before changing into a mole and started digging.

Danny cracked his Knuckles and used his ice powers to clear away some of the Snow.

El Tigre started using his claws.

Jake entered his Dragon form and took a Deep breath of Fire. He melted the ice while Corey tapped his chin on what to make.

He snapped his Fingers and used his Ring to create a Snowplow. He climbed in and started it with the others standing back. "Time to Plow some Powder!" He drove it forward and pushed some of the snow away with the others resuming their parts.

After 20 minutes of Digging they found their target. It appeared as a large metallic sphere.

"Whoa!" Manny said.

"The signal is coming directly from this." spoke June. "Pearl, can you make a hole in it?"

"I can Try, but I make no promises." Pearl brought out her spear and started hitting it against the shell.

"Come on P, hit harder!" Amethyst said.

Pearl gritted her teeth as the spear kept making a loud sound with each hit.

"Uhh Guys?" Corey said trying to get their attention.

"Not right now." spoke Amethyst who tried whipping the sphere while Pearl kept stabbing at it.

"Guys!" Corey said.

"What!"

He slid down the Hole and pressed a Button that opened the Pod.

"Well we loosened it." remarked Amethyst.

Steam exited out of the Pod as Corey and the Gems stepped Back.

"Be ready for anything." spoke the asian girl in a ready stance.

The steam stopped, but nothing came out of the Pod.

"It's a dud." spoke Danny.

"I think we should go in and Check it out." Dodgers said.

"You want to go inside?"

"Yeah, it might be warmer than out here."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said." Manny said.

"Well I wasn't promoted to a captain just for my dashing good looks." boasted Dodgers with a hand on his chest.

"Moron says what?" Danny said.

"What?"

Jake and the others stifled their Laughter as Garnet just Shook her head with a Smile on her Face.

"What? What's the joke?"

"Oh nothing Dodgers."

"Maybe we should go inside." spoke Garnet. "You did say this is where the signal was coming from, right?"

"Yeah." June nodded. "Maybe we can find a clue inside it."

"She's right, let's go." Jake said.

Slowly each one descended down and into the sphere.

"It's Dark, too Dark." Corey said.

"Hold on." Danny's hand lit up with his ectoplasm. As the room lit up they saw a Container in the middle.

"What's in there?" spoke Manny.

"One way to find out." Jake said. Jake walked over and looked over the sides before gripping one side with his claws. He struggled with it as Garnet went over and helped him.

"Let me try." With a simple lift she was able to pop the top open. "See?" she grinned.

"Yeah thanks."

All of them gathered around to see what was inside. It was a Boy with brown hair wearing a Blue Shirt and Blue Shorts with Large Blue Boots.

"A boy?"

"What's he doing here?" Danny said.

"Let's try waking him up." Amethyst moved in and started poking his cheek. "Hey, wake up."

"Amethyst Don't Touch that Thing, we don't know what it Does!" Pearl said.

"Uh, it looks like a regular kid." spoke June with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys, I found a Button on his Leg!" Jake said.

"Ooh, I got it!" Amethyst bent down and pushed the button.

They heard a Whirring noise. Garnet pulled Amethyst away while they stepped back from the container.

The boy's Body started to Glow Blue.

"Everyone get ready!" ordered June.

The glowing stopped as he started to Wake up. "Mmm, where am I?"

"Are you okay?" June asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." he groaned slowly climbing out of the pod. He shook his head so he could get a Better look at His Surroundings. "What is this place?"

"We were Hoping you could tell us Mister...?" Garnet said.

"Oh, my name's Rock, but most people just call me Megaman.

"That Name is Stupid." Dodgers said.

"And Dodgers is a better one?" spoke Danny.

"This is coming from Danny Phantom." the duck retorted.

"Focus you two." spoke Garnet.

"She's right. So Rock, how'd you Get in this Pod anyway?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure myself."

"There must be a Clue in the Pod. Till then let's take it Back to HQ to have it analyzed." Garnet said Straightening her Glasses.

"You mean we gotta lug this big thing?" asked Dodgers.

"You got a better plan?"

"Well we could go on vacation, I know this one great resort where the ladies are woohoo!"

Garnet punched the top of his head, sending it into his stomach. He then opened the Midsection of his Outfit to speak.

"Ok, we'll carry it." he groaned out through his bill.

"That's what I thought."

"This is gonna be a big one." spoke Amethyst.

"Agreed, we may need Alexandrite." Pearl said.

"Aw yeah! Time to fuse!" grinned Amethyst.

"Why not." Garnet said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jake.

"You'll see!" Amethyst said with a Big Smile.

Each of the lanterns ascended with Garnet picking Rocks up and brought him with as they landed beside the hole.

"You two ready?"

"You betcha!"

"As I'll ever be."

The rest watched as the three gems started dancing for some odd reason and saw them slowly get closer to one another. They soon started to Merge into one being.

Everyone was stunned as a large figure started appearing.

"That.." Corey started.

"..is.." Jake continued.

"Awesome!" El tigre finished.

Alexandrite's skin tone was a light green while her outfit became green, white, and black.

"Whoa! Ooh Lala!" Dodgers said.

Alexandrite crouched down and reached into the hole before gripping it with her arms.

"Alright, now that we got the Pod we can go." Danny said.

"You sure you can handle that?" asked El Tigre.

"Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle." She slowly stood up and held the pod in her arms. "Let's go." She jumped into the Air and flew off.

The rest followed.

"So Rock, why're you Called Megaman?" Corey asked.

"Well it's kinda my title."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but what about you guys? What's with the green?"

"We'll explain everything when we get back to Base."

(With the Indigo Tribe)

"Alright, it's time to get down to Business." Xero said.

"Um, what's that?" asked Fluttershy with her hoof raised.

"Figuring out a Way to Save Spike!" Chrysalis said.

"Oh! Sorry, I just thought we had to worry about other stuff." the pegasus backed away.

"Yes, even though getting Spike back is important I was talking about the other Thing."

"Which is the Sinestro and Red Lantern corps?" asked Laney.

"Exactly."

"So what's the Plan Leader Girl?" Laney asked Xero.

"We need to try and make sure they can't get the drop on us, so while on our own, keep your eyes peeled.

They all nodded.

"And we need to ensure our staff and rings are always charged up so we don't get outmatched."

"What about the other Lanterns? Surely we can count on Them for Assistance." Fluttershy said.

"Of course, but we don't know what the other corps are planning, so we need to take it easy and slow before we got an idea."

They all nod.

"So for the Star Sapphires, try not to go all glassy eyed when you see your boyfriends." she teased.

Said star Sapphires Blushed like Mad.

"In the meantime, stay with partners while you go about your days.

"Right!" They heard a Stomach Growl.

"Can we get Lunch? I haven't eaten Since Chapter 4." Laney said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah I could Eat." Fluttershy said.

"Well then let's go out and hunt!"

"How bout we just get Chinese?" Laney said.

"On an alien planet?" Tyr,ahnee raised an eyebrow.

"It's possible."

"What's Chinese?" asked Katara.

"Don't worry Katara you'll See." Laney said.

"And how do you propose we order Chinese?" asked Tyr'ahnee with doubt.

Laney gave a Smile. "Just watch."

Laney used her ring and Made a Cellphone.

"What is that?" asked Katara.

"Our Ticket to a Meal." She hit a few buttons and held the phone to her ear. "Hey Tony it's Laney, hey listen you Guys Deliver to Outer space? Really? Sweet! Yeah I'll have the usual and..." She turns to her friends "What do you guys want?"

"Veggie for me." spoke Fluttershy.

"They got anything with extra Meat?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'm fine with cheese." spoke Katrina.

Laney gave him the Orders. "Yes Tony put it on the Tab, Tab Password? Yeah it's T.R.I.N.A Space I.S Space A space B.I.T.C.H."

The girls snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, Okay, and Go Heavy on the Egg Rolls and Fortune cookies." Laney hung up the Phone.

"You are quite the trickster." laughed Tyr'ahnee.

"Why Thank you."

"I'm not sure, maybe that was too mean." spoke Katrina.

"Mean Shemean." Chrysalis said.

"Be careful, those words might come back to bite you." spoke Isabella.

"Trust me you don't want Trina Biting you." Laney said.

"So how long till it gets here?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

The delivery Boy brought the Food and left. "Wow in under 20 Minutes." Laney said.

"Let's eat." grinned Chrysalis.

They dug into their Food.

"I don't quite usually eat this food." remarked Tyr'ahnee.

"Because you have no Mouth?" Katara Spoke.

"No, because I eat only the finest royal dishes on all of Mars."

"You sure it's not because you don't have a Mouth?" Laney said.

"If I don't have a mouth, then how am I talking and breathing then?" she frowned.

"But we can't see it!" Laney told her.

"That's part of my race!"

"Ooooooh...Boy this is Awkward." Laney said.

"Look, let's just focus on the food and try to calm down." spoke Katara.

"I agree." Fluttershy said.

All of them dug into the boxes.

"Mmmmmm, these Steam Vegetables are Delicious. I never Knew Humans could make something this Tasty" Fluttershy said

"Eh, meat is much better." grinned Chrysalis digging into her box like a ravenous coyote.

"Much Better than sea Prune Stew." Katara grinned.

"I'm not even gonna ask." spoke Xero.

"What're Sea Prunes?" Laney asked.

"A vegetation that grows around my home. They're good, but they get really old real fast."

"I bet not as Old as Laney's Puns!" Chrysalis said.

"OH ZNAP!" Fifi said Snapping her Fingers while enjoying her Chow-Mein.

"You wanna go?" Laney dared the queen.

"Try Me!"

"My Money's on Laney." Tyr'ahnee said.

"I will take zhat bet." spoke Fifi.

Katara Rubbed the bridge of her Nose.

"Um, maybe we could just talk this out?" suggested Katrina.

"The only things that's Gonna do the Talking are my Fists!" Laney said.

"Hah! I eat bigger prey than you." taunted Chrysalis.

"Alright Enough!" Xero said. Both turned to her. "As much as I would love to see you two fight don't!... And besides all your arguing did was give me time to steal your eggrolls!"

Both looked down and growled at the agent.

"What?"

"OUR EGGROLLS!"

"So Consider it Punishment for Arguing."

Both glared at her before glancing at the other and grinned before nodding. They slowly started to Advance on her.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" spoke Xero nervously.

"Not Arguing." Laney said.

"But come to an agreement."

"Wait! Before you two Beat me up as Leader I have but one thing to say."

"Which is?" Laney raised an eyebrow.

"LOOK IT'S REY SKYWALKER!" She said pointing behind them.

"Who?" both tilted their heads.

"LOOK SOMEONE GOT KICKED IN THE BOINGLOINGS...BOINGLOINGS..THE BOINGLOINGS SOMEONE GOT KICKED IN THEM!"

"You really need to work on that." deadpanned Laney before they grabbed Xero and tied her up with violet chains.

"No Wait I can Explain everything!"

Both didn't listen before a cartoon cloud surrounded them. A bolt of Lightning shocked them.

"Ow." groaned the three girls.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Xero said.

"It had to be Done."

"So Katara what'z Up wit you and Aang?" Fifi asked.

"Well," Katara blushed. "We've been on a long journey, and he's a really nice guy."

"And?"

"She's fallen for him." spoke Tyr'ahnee.

Katara blushed. "What? No!"

"Your face iz red." smiled Fifi.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Fifi conjured a mirror and held it up to Katara's face.

Katara used her ring to create a Bubble.

"I must admit, this whole thing is so much different than what I'm use to." remarked Isabella.

"Oh then how're things with Phineas?" Xero said.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." she replied with a Smirk.

Isabella looked away with a blush.

"Oh is Zat a Blush I Zee?" Fifi said.

"Oh look! An alien bird! I better go save this in my handbook!" she got up and ran off.

The girls laughed at their Friend.

(With the Blue Lanterns)

Aang was meditating, or at least trying to. But the fact Katara was part of one of the corps was putting him on edge.

"Hey guys! Lunch Is ready!" Steven said.

That made Aang stand up and walk over to the rock slab that was used as a table.

"Something Wrong Leader Boy?" Timmy asked.

"Just concerned about a friend." he replied sitting down with the rest.

"Don't worry Aang, I'm Sure your Friends Safe." Steven said.

"I know, but this...all of this...it's just so much different than my home."

"I know how you feel, but trust me you'll get used to it." Ben said.

"Yeah, I've been to alien planets tons of times." spoke Timmy.

"Same here, well not really, just the Planet's atmosphere." Steven said.

'I've never been this far away from home. A little bit in space, but not this far out.' read Furrball's sign.

"Thanks guys." Aang said with a Smile.

"So, what're we eating?" asked Ben looking at the dish.

"Steamed Dumplings!"

"Looks good." smiled Aang.

"I love Dumplings!" Timmy said.

"Dig in." smiled Steven.

They grabbed their Dumplings and started to Eat.

"Wow! This is really good." spoke Ben.

"Man Nasty Burger has nothing on this!" Danny spoke.

'Delicious!'

"Ahh Shucks you guys." Steven said.

"This is really good. How did you learn how to cook like this?" asked Aang.

"Well I watch a lot of Cooking Shows when there's nothing else on Tv."

"TV?" spoke Aang in confusion.

They all Gasped In Shock.

"You don't know what TV is?" spoke Timmy in shock.

"No."

"Never even heard of it?" asked Ben.

"Nope."

"It's awesome!" cheered Steven.

"Amazing!" Timmy said.

"What is it though?" asked Aang.

"Why don't we Show Him?" Danny said.

"Yeah!" They used their Rings to Make a Flat-Screen Tv.

Aang watched it with curiosity. "Whoa, so this is Tv?"

"That's right."

"This is Pretty Good."

Furrball sat beside him to watch as well.

'This is Relaxing.' His Sign read.

(Meanwhile with the Black Lanterns)

"Got Any 3's?" Sombra asked Metal Sonic.

"Go fish."

He drew another card.

"This is like, so boring." spoke Trina looking at her phone.

"Tell me about it." Shego said filing her nails.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" growled Azula to Mandy.

"As Long as It takes!"

Azula growled while Taz munched on a large pizza without restraint.

"Taz Love Pizza!"

"Quit slobbering you animal." growled Sombra trying to take a nap.

"Make Taz!" That got him a blast from the former king that sent him crashing into the wall. Taz let out a Roar and tackled him.

The unicorn growled and used a shield to keep the creature away.

"ENOUGH!" Mandy shouted. Everyone turned towards her. "If you want to fight then do it Outside!"

"If you can call this a fight." scoffed Sombra to Taz.

"Hey Little Miss She-Devil, Captain Floaty and I here Found Something you Might Be Interested in." Lily said.

"What is it?" asked Mandy.

"Follow us."

Mandy stood up and followed them.

"We managed to Locate the Source of a Strange Power Surge we've been Tracking." AC explained.

"Really?"

"Yep and get this, it turns out it's Coming from an Alternate version of You." Lily Explained.

"Where did you come to this conclusion from?"

Lily Pressed a Button which Showed her. There on the screen showed an older Mandy in a revealing black dress and colored red eyes.

"Not Bad. Although what I Find very Interesting is that My Eyes are Red." Current Mandy Said.

"In this world you married the Grim Reaper and became immortal." spoke Anti-Cosmo.

"Immortality I can Do, but Marrying Grim? No. What next, We Have Children?"

"Yup, and your daughter ends up liking her brother." spoke Lily.

"I should be Surprised, but I'm not Since they're Also Grim's Children." She said Rubbing gap in between her Eyes. "I get the image, but where are you detecting the power? Some kind of rift in space and time?"

"It would Seem So, Plus the Power we're Detecting is Coming from Her."

"Send some of the Manhunters in to find her."

"Yes Right Away!"

"GET OFF ME FURRBALL!" yeled Vicky while holding Taz away from her own pizza.

"NO! TAZ WANT PIZZA!"

Trina growled before stamping over and grabbed the creature. She proceeded to Beat up The Devil. "QUIT ANNOYING ME!"

"Yes Ma'am." he said meekly.

(With Greed, Nicole, and Heloise)

Heloise was Flying next to Greed and Nicole as they were Making their Way to a Distant Moon. They landed and Heloise saw several large piles of parts. "Whoa, where are we?"

"A desolate moon where you'll have plenty of privacy on the army."

"Grave, Dark, and No sign of Hope. I should Build A School here."

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of you making robots for war." frowned Nicole to Greed.

"Says the Woman who gives her Own Family Nightmares." he deadpanned.

"That's because I'm trying to keep them safe!" she growled.

"From Who?"

"Have you met my family?" she raised an eyebrow.

"But To Control them With Fear on a Daily Basis to Make sure you remain on Top, that's Evil, and I love it!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" she growled with her ring glowing.

"When was The Last Time You didn't Scare Them into Submission?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"Well I might be able to use these parts." spoke Heloise looking them over.

"Excellent!" Greed sat down as Heloise started gathering some parts that looked useful.

Meanwhile Nicole was Thinking over the Conversation that she and Greed Had. 'I don't always do that to my family, do I?' She then Remembered all the Times She Controlled her Family with Fear. She looked at the ground in sadness.


	15. Chapter 15

Cartoon Lanterns Unite!

Chapter 15

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah, so you guys are some kind of police force?" asked Rock.

"Yep!" Amethyst said as she changed her outfit to a police officers. "Now I just need a taser and I'm happy."

The others Chuckled as Pearl shook her head.

"Amethyst, don't even think about it." Pearl spoke.

"Oh please, you'd probably just focus too much on the rules miss high maintenance." laughed Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"So El Tigre, what's it like being a superhero?" asked Rock.

"It's pretty amazing. I can finally do this!" He said as he used his ring to create a Giant Donkey. "Sure I had cool powers before, but this ring is awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't have a ring." He spoke like it was obvious.

"Yes you do you're glowing green." Garnet spoke.

He blinked and looked at his body. He noticed he was glowing. "And why am I just noticing that now?"

They all shrugged.

He opened his Chest Cavity and saw a Ring. "How'd that get in there?" He said with confusion.

"Hey Rock how'd you get on that planet anyway?" Danny asked.

"The pod of course."

"No what I think he means is how'd you get stuck in the pod in the planet?" Garnet said.

"Oh, well it started like this..."

(Flashback)

Megaman was currently in the Training room of Doctor Light's Lab. He was ducking drones while blasting at them. Soon he was the only one left.

"Woo, that was pretty easy." He said with a smile.

Doctor Light came in. "Excellent work Rock."

"Thanks Doc. But I think the level needs to go up a little bit." He said.

"I'll have to work on that later, but right now we've got trouble."

"Trouble?"

"I got a distress beacon from space itself."

"Space?" replied Rock in surprise.

"Yes." nodded Doctor Light.

Rock scowled. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but this is a great way to try out the new space pod I've been working on." He spoke with a Smile.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course." 'I think.'

Rock nodded and got in.

"Just stay seated until the pod lands."

He nods as the door shut and he saw a countdown appear.

"I'm ready."

"Just hold on." The doctor spoke as the countdown reached its end.

The pod took off into the air.

Rock held on due to the sudden force. "WHOA!" He yelled.

"How's it feel?" asked Doctor Light.

"AWWWWWWEEESSSSSOOOOOOMMMEEE!"

"Good to hear, just brace yourself when you land."

"CAAAAAANNNNN DOOOOO!"

The pod soon crashed.

"Ow." He said while rubbing his head. He got out the pod and was relieved he could breath and looked around. He looked around the icy landscape. 'Huh, now where did that signal come from?' He thought as a Cloaked figure walked up from behind him with their hand glowing green.

He turned around and was knocked out.

"I'm sorry." It said as it walked off.

(End flashback)

"Whoa!" Amethyst said. "So you got knocked the heck out eh?"

"Yep."

"Boring." drawled the gem laying on her back.

"Amethyst don't be rude!" Pearl said.

"Oh come on, we don't even get an idea on who the guy was." She spoke.

"Or why he gave Rock here a ring." spoke Danny.

Rock was confused. "The one thing I don't get is how'd they manage to create a Distress beacon."

"How so?" asked June.

"Cause only someone with a Vast Knowledge of Technology can send a Signal From that deep in space."

"That does seem suspicious." spoke Garnet.

"Afro Babe is right." Dodgers said. "Clearly it was some sort of oozing brain monster who wants to devour our brains."

They all gave him a deadpan look.

"What?"

"Dude that's highly unlikely." Danny said.

"Yeah, those don't exist." spoke Jake.

"Says the dragon boy standing next to the Ghost kid who's standing next to a group of Magical warriors from space who's having a Conversation with an Anthropomorphic Duck next to the blue robot boy we found on a Large Ice planet." he spoke. "Along with a mexican wrestler superhero who looks like he hasn't even hit puberty."

"He makes a good point." Amethyst said. "Even if he does make me hungry."

"Okay okay okay, so the duck is making sense!" Jake said.

"There's a first." spoke El Tigre.

"Man I'm starving, anyone want Chinese?"

"You want chinese, in the middle of space?" spoke Pearl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"Sounds good to me." spoke Amethyst.

"Yeah I could eat." Jake said.

"Uh, hello. In case you forgot, we're in space." deadpanned June.

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot."

"Wait, what will happen if we need food? I mean, do these rings keep us alive?" asked El Tigre.

They all shrug.

"Exactly why we need chinese food." spoke Dodgers.

(3 Hours later)

They got chinese.

"I can't believe this." spoke Pearl with disbelief.

"What, that we managed to actually get Chinese or that the place delivers to space?" Danny said.

"That Amethyst can stomach all those egg rolls." she grimaced.

"BUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPP!"

Pearl grimaced while Jake and Danny chuckled at that.

"Dude Nice one!" El tigre said as he High fived her.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Amethyst mock bowed.

Garnet shook her head with a smile on her face.

Pearl grimaced while June snickered. 'Why me?' She thought.

"Hey, I just noticed something." spoke Dodgers.

"What?"

"You two look really similar." he pointed to Jake and June.

"Huh never noticed." Jake said.

"You both are asian, have a different colored hair with black." he listed off.

"And I have a Little Brother."

"Let me guess, annoying?" asked Jake.

"Yep and let me Guess, causes more trouble then helps?"

"Big time, but she does have her good moments."

"Same with Ray-Ray."

"Oh just kiss already." laughed Amethyst.

Jake smirked and blew a Puff of fire in her face.

Amethyst swatted it away while the others chuckled.

"So how bout you Catboy?" Jake said.

"It's El Tigre lizard head." Manny threw back with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, so how'd you get your powers?"

"My bet. I come from a family of superheroes and villains." he grinned with pride. "How bout you?"

"I come from a family of kick butt dragons." smirked Jake.

"Yeah, not as awesome as my family." Manny waved off.

"Oh yeah prove it!" Jake said with a challenging smirk.

Manny gave his own smirk and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, we got ourselves a fight." grinned Amethyst.

Jake entered his dragon form. El Tigre stood up with his claws out.

"Okay okay, Guys no fighting." June spoke standing up in between them.

"Awww Come on June, let'em Fight!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst said with Dodgers agreeing.

"No way. Either you two act your age and sit down, or I'll be the one kicking your butts." she warned cracking her knuckles. "I messed with ugly trolls, interdimensional demons, and a lot more than you think."

"Oh yeah Bring it!" They said.

June grinned as they jumped at her.

They entered a Fightball and in 5 Minutes flat June had beat them both.

"There, care to go again?" she asked while dusting her hands off.

"No ma'am." they groaned out.

"Aww snap, she whooped both your butts!" laughed Amethyst rolling on the ground.

"Wow." Garnet said. "Impressive."

"Okay, Now that that's done, let's go."

"Go where?" asked Rock.

"Wherever space takes us."

"You do realize that's pretty stupid, right?" spoke Danny.

"Got a Better idea?"

"I do." spoke Pearl. They all looked at her. "Considering our position, maybe we should take this time to plan out strategies or learn better ways to use the rings."

"Pearl's right, if we're going to stand a remote Chance against the black lanterns then we must train." Garnet spoke. "Meanin I'm gonna be taking over the schedule as of this moment."

"Woah boy, you guys aren't gonna like that." snickered Amethyst.

"Why?"

"She's a real drill sergeant."

"Cause I don't hold back." spoke Garnet with a smirk while cracking her knuckles.

"Neither do I!" Danny said with his own grin.

They all flew off


End file.
